Destiny Of Love
by hoshina-utau14
Summary: Azumi Mikan una chica de 13 años ingresada a la Academia Alice a sus 6 años descubre que alli esta su primer amor ¿pero que sucedera con lo que cada uno de ellos esconde?¿Saldran a la luz nuevo secretos? ¿Narumi creara "nuevos proyectos"?
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINY OF LOVE **

**Capitulo 1**

Pertenece a: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece si no que son obra de la gran TACHIBANA HIGUCHI

Pensamientos

A mis 6 años cuando estábamos con mi madre, padre y hermano mayor tsubasa de 9 fuimos al parque estábamos jugando cuando de la nada aparecen hombres vestidos formalmente de negro frente a nosotros mi hermano y yo estábamos asustados cuando llegaron nuestros padres con reo-sensei y narumi-sensei nuestros profesores privados y amigos de nuestros padres alejándonos del lugar yo no quería alejarme ya que nuestros padres estaban allí.

Yuka: qué diablos hacen aquí ustedes no me quitaran a mis niños

Izumi: Jamás los llevaran con esas perversas mentes que solo planean utilizarlos para sus beneficios

Hombre: Jjajaj entonces tendremos que deshacernos de ustedes para obtener a los niños pero lo que más queremos es a la niña ya que al parecer tiene los Alices de su madre y padre en cambio el niño también los tiene pero tiene el Alice de su padre solo tiene el Alice de las sombres de el en cambio la niña obtuvo todos los Alice de madre, padre, abuelo, abuela y así en generaciones.

Reo: aunque intente llegar no los obtendrán acaso se les olvida quienes somos, somos los miembros de la familia Yukihara la familia con más influencias en el mundo de los Alices.

Narumi: además a mikan-chan y tsubasa-kun nunca irán con ustedes

Los niños miraban la escena como si fuera una película de acción en la vida real alejados de la vida real sin entender de lo que hablaban

Hombre: Jajaja y tú crees que les diremos si quieren venir con nosotros formalmente pues no nuestra misión es llevarlo a nuestro jefe como sea si o si

De pronto los hermanos se asustaron al ver que el hombre se multiplicaba en muchos.

Yuka: Doppelganger –susurro Yuka

Izumi: Imposible no había visto ese Alice en años

Hombre: Como lo ven a mí no me criaron en Gakuen Alice por lo cual mi Alice no está registrado allí

Los doppelganger atacaron a Yuka y a Izumi mientras Mikan y Tsubasa observaban Mikan quedo congelada al ver que a su madre le daban en el estómago en cambio Reo afirmaba a Tsubasa que quería ir a socorrer a su madre que yacía en el suelo tosiendo sangre Izumi le fue a ayudar pero a él también lo golpearon pero como hombre que defiende a su amada se levanta para seguir luchando cuando de pronto aparece un hombre que al solo toque lo electrocuta, Mikan miraba con los ojos llorosos aquella devastadora escena en la cual su padre y madre yacían en el suelo de tomados de la mano, Mikan se para de golpe intentando ir a donde sus padres pero al igual que Reo le impedía a Tsubasa ir, Narumi no la soltaba Mikan esconde su rostro en el pecho de Narumi cuando los hombres van hacia ellos Reo los transporta a la entrada de una gran academia abandonando aquella escena con un Tsubasa completamente devastado y una Mikan llorando a cantaros, cuando se abre esa gran puerta para accederles el acceso van hacia la dirección allí les dan unas hojas con información de donde se quedaran a que clases irán y todo eso.

Aunque Mikan aun lloraba y había allí un Tsubasa asustado lo único que podían hacer Reo y Narumi era mirarlos porque sea lo que les dijeran hacían que Mikan llorara más aun y Tsubasa pusiera más triste aun ya que sea lo que fuera que tuviera que ver con yuka e Izumi les afectaba aunque a Tsubasa le afectaba menos pero Mikan aun siendo pequeña le afectaba más aun Tsubasa aunque no lo quisiera admitir se sentía mal simplemente no quería que nadie lo supiera menos Mikan ya que si ella se enteraba se sentiría peor al menos deberían comenzar desde el principio pero sin olvidar a sus padres él sabía que Mikan no aceptaría fácilmente pero tarde o temprano lo haría el solo esperaba que fuera más temprano que tarde ya que si ella aceptaba después de años la depresión la consumiría por completo y no quería que eso sucediera con pequeña hermana ella quería mucho ya que sus padres no estaban él era el encargado de cuidar a Mikan bueno también estaban Reo y Narumi pero él era su oniichan después de todo ella era su imouto-san y se llevaban muy bien aunque a veces Tsubasa era algo sobreprotector ella lo quería por eso él siempre la protegía de todo tipo de cosas malas que le pudieran suceder y allí estaban los dos en Gakuen Alice aun así ella solo quería estar con sus padres extrañaba mucho a su okasan aunque no era mucho con su padre ya que él siempre estaba de viajes asique no lo veía muy seguido pero aun así lo extrañaba al final él era su padre.

Cuando paso un día allí en ese lugar Mikan y Tsubasa seguían con ese gran dolor en sus corazones en ese lugar en el que vieron a sus padres morir en el que los atacaron a su madre y padre por defenderlos a ellos dieron su vida por ellos y ahora ellos se encontraban en Gakuen Alice un lugar del cual no tenían idea de porque se encontraban allí solo sabían que necesitaban salir a buscar a sus padres pero eso se veía imposible las habitaciones en las cuales estaban eran separadas ósea diferentes, la habitación de mikan se encontraba en el entretecho ya que para niñas solo quedaba esa ya que las otras estaban en mantenimiento la habitación de mikan era linda típica para una niña de su edad Ella se sentía cómoda con esa habitación pero aun así eso no haría olvidar lo sucedido y no tenía planeado olvidar a sus padres ellos dieron su vida por ellos eso era lo que sonaba en su mente, por otro lado se encontraba Tsubasa en el suelo con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas llorando en su habitación no entendía porque ellos dieron su vida él quería estar con sus padres al igual que era lo que quería Mikan pero él había prometido si algo le pasaba a su hermanita alguna vez se moriría por lo cual la cuidaría para que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño.

El tiempo paso rápidamente Mikan cumplió los 10 años y Tsubasa los 13.

POV MIKAN

El tiempo paso rápidamente cumplí mis 10 años y narumi-sensei dijo que debería hacer contacto con los demás estudiantes no podía seguir teniéndolo como profesor privado ya que el también debía enseñar a los demás al comienzo Yo al comienzo me rehusaba pero termine aceptando solo porque no quería ser egoísta además me había escondido de todo el mundo solo por temor a que a alguien a quien yo aprecie le sucediera algo por mi culpa aunque Tsubasa me decía a cada minuto que no era mi culpa lo sucedido con mis padres que ellos dieron sus vidas por protegernos aun así me culpaba cada día, cada noche, cada segundo que pudiera me culpaba porque ese hombre dijo que lo que en realidad más necesitaban era a mi si me hubieran dado a elegir entre dejar que mis padres murieran o irme con esos hombres sin que nadie saliera herido hubiera ido con los hombres pero como no me dieron elección tuve que perder a lo más preciado de mi vida: MIS PADRES aun así yo solo quiero seguir alejándome del mundo exterior porque no le quiero hacer daño a nadie más con lo de mis padres fue suficiente ya había entendido la lección pero como entendí la lección solo quiero que me traigan devuelta a mis padres los extrañaba mucho.

Cuando sonó un golpe en la puerta y alguien tarareando un canción mientras alguien le gritaba que dejara de cantar cosas cursis supuse de inmediato que era Reo-sensei, Narumi-sensei y Tsubasa y lo más seguro que Reo -sensei estaba regañando a Narumi-sensei ellos dos se llevan bien y todo pero cuando se trata de sus actitudes son insoportables. También conseguí una habitación cerca de los demás chicos y también cambio a un aspecto más maduro.

Cuando llegue a la puerta la abrí allí se encontraba Tsubasa golpeando a Narumi-sensei y Reo-sensei en la cabeza fue tan chistoso también ver como Narumi-sensei se levantaba llorando era tan chistoso que caí al suelo de la risa cuando pude controlarme me pare y me arregle para mi primer día de clases.

Narumi: Mikan apresúrate o llegaras tarde

Mikan: Si llego tarde yo no cree que sensei también llegaría tarde

Cuando salimos camino a la División Primaria donde asistiría me puse a pensar en cómo sería pero ninguna idea me llego a la mente solo pensaba en que podía poner en peligro a alguien y no deseaba eso asique planeaba sacar una personalidad diferente a la que tenía antes de lo ocurrido con mis padres yo sería de la especie Rebelde no tomaría en cuenta a nadie solo existiría yo nadie más.

Cuando llegamos caminamos por los pasillos y allí iban niños apresurados para llegar a sus clases

Narumi: Mikan entras cuando te llame De acuerdo

Mikan: Okey

Narumi entro al salón de clases y tan solo escucho un "tomen asiento por favor" y luego un "Mikan-chan pasa por favor" yo antes de entrar desbroche mi chaqueta he hizo lo que pude con el uniforme para parecer rebelde y cuando entre vi que todos los chicos tenían corazones en los ojos cosa que me asusto un poco pero no le di importancia

Narumi: Preséntate por favor

Mikan: Hola mi nombre es Azumi Mikan

Con Narumi-sensei, Tsubasa y Reo-sensei decidimos que yo y Tsubasa utilizaríamos el apellido de nuestra madre para no atraer demasiado la atención de los demás ya que la familia Yukihara era muy conocida en el mundo de los alices y yo no quería atraer a las personas

Chicos: Wow Mikan-sama es tan linda-dijeron la mayoría de los chicos del salón a excepción de dos que se sentaban al final de la fila de la ventana uno era de pelo rubio de ojos celestes opaco y el otro de pelo negro con ojos color carmesí. Por unos segundos nuestras miradas se conectaron pero lo único que hizo fue desviar mi mirada hacia Narumi-sensei

Mikan: Donde me siento Naru...Narumi-sensei

Narumi: Mikan...Haber siéntate en el asiento vacío del fondo de la fila de la ventana

Como observe hacia ese lugar allí era el lugar donde estaba ese chico que por cierto aun me sigue observando, camine hacia el lugar y tome asiento pero no les dedique ni siquiera una mirada.

Luego Naru como solía llamar mi madre a Narumi comenzó con las clases de Japonés, ni siquiera sé porque enseña Japonés si estamos en Japón por Dios no entiendo además todo eso ya lo sé me lo enseño cuando tenía 5 años en esta materia al parecer voy más adelantada que todos.

Chico de pelo negro: No te creas, fresitas

Mikan: Que diablos...Maldito pervertido-como pudo mirar mi ropa interior pero sobre todo porque dijo "no te creas, fresitas" bueno entendí lo de fresitas pero él no te creas es como si él hubiera leído mi mente. El tiempo paso rápidamente ya que me había quedado en mis pensamientos pero cuando escuche tocar el timbre lo primero que hice fue ponerme de pie he ir a donde Narumi-sensei porque tenía hambre con Narumi-sensei nos fuimos y nos encontramos con Reo-sensei discutiendo con Tsubasa.

Mikan: Oniichan-le dije a Tsubasa y corrí a sus brazos cuando me di cuenta que no venía solo pero lo peor es que los chicos con los cual me siento me vieron pero no les di importancia y supuse que las personas que venían con mi Oniichan eran sus compañeros ya que él había entrado a clases un años después del incidente, Tsubasa me presento a sus amigo sus nombres eran: Kaname Sono, Megane, Akira Tonouchi y Misaki Harada su novia...Ehh ¿Su novia?

Mikan: Novia?

Tsubasa: Perdon Mikan por no decírtelo sé que has de estar enojada pero Perdon-Decia Tsubasa llorando TT_TT

Mikan:...No me dijiste porque? Acaso ya no confías en tu hermana pequeña? O...

Tsubasa:..O que Mikan Responde no te lo dije porque se me olvido yo te la quería presentar pero tú con tus pensamientos egoístas te encerraste a ti misma en una habitación y si confió en ti pero Mikan al encerrarte te desconectaste del mundo nos abandonaste a Reo a Narumi y a mí...-dijo Tsubasa yo solo lo mire y me dispuse a alejarme lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

Corrí tanto hasta que llegue a un bosque a pesar de ser demasiado oscuro allí me sentía cómoda me adentre en el bosque y justo en medio había un árbol de Sakura me senté abajo viendo como las hojas caían una por una al ver las flores recordé ese amor que tuve en mi infancia ese chico de ojos carmesí y pelo negro solo recuerdo su apellido era Hyuuga pero se parecía a mi compañero de asiento...decidí sacar mi celular y puse una canción y me puse a cantar:

Sakura iro kataomoi no hito

sakura iro me ga aeba hoho some

sukoshizutsu otona ni chikazuku

demo dame ne kaiwa ni naranai no

rouka de wa genki sou na

egao da ne medatte masu yo!

aa sakura mankai

nee sakura mankai mune no naka

mou kotoba ni naranai kurai

koi no hana ga mankai

saa uchiakeru toki

aa chiisana mune ga harisakesou

dakara nee kokuhaku shitara dakishimete

yasashiku...

sakura iro hatsukoi no iro ne

sakura iro konna no hajimete yo

sukoshizutsu nakayoku nareru no?

nanbyakunen kakete mo naritai no

bentou wa oomori ne

watashi demo tsukureru kashira

aa sakura mankai

nee sakura mankai sukisugiru wa

mou anata igai no hito wa

me ni mo utsuranai mitai

saa anata ga iru wa

aa me no mae ni anata tatte iru wa

kono koi kesshin wa mou katai no yo

tsuiteku...

aa sakura mankai

nee sakura mankai mune no naka

mou kotoba ni naranai kurai

koi no hana ga mankai

saa uchiakeru toki

aa chiisana mune ga harisakesou

dakara nee

kokuhaku shitara dakishimete

yasashiku...

kesshin wa mou katai no yo

tsuiteku...

Cuando termine de cantar me puse a llorar al recordar los momentos que pasamos juntos también la vez que escribí la canción y mi madre me dijo si quería grabarla hicimos un video y fue un éxito en la web pero la canción la escribí para esa persona que era el dueño de mi corazón recordé la vez que junte valor y le cante esa canción, el me abrazo llorando ambos de la felicidad y luego me beso y hasta allí llegan mis recuerdos de él, cuando escucho a alguien saltando desde el árbol y vio allí a su compañero el cual solo la miro

Mikan: desde hace cuánto rato haz estado allí arriba?

Chico: desde que llegaste, Baka

Mikan:Baka?Bueno como te llamas?

chico:porque te debería decir mi nombre, fresitas

Mikan:Ooo de seguro eres Natsume al cual todos temen

Natsume: Hn

Mikan: He cuál es tu apellido tengo curiosidad

Natsume: Eres muy chillona vete Florecitas

Mikan: No me iré hasta que me digas tu apellido

Natsume: Vete o te rostizare

Mikan:Jjajaja con migo no funcionara

Natsume: quieres probarlo

Mikan:Intentalo,Baka-Al decir esto Natsume hizo aparecer fuego en su mano y lanzármelo pero yo solo observaba el fuego desaparecer antes de tocarme y así sucesivamente hasta que Natsume de la nada se desmayó, lo tome de la mano y nos transporte la clínica de la academia donde lo atendieron allí al lado de la cama había un sofá me senté allí y comenzó a cantar

Hi miss Alice

Anata garasu no

Me de donna yume wo

Mirareru no?

Mirareru no?

Mada atashi

Kokoro ga sakete

Nagarederu

Tsukurotta

Sukima ni sasaru

Kioku-tachi

Hi miss Alice

Anata ga jitsu no

Kuchi de dare ni ai wa

Nageteru no?

Nageteru no?

Mou atashi

Kotoba o tsumaku

Shita no netsu

Same kitte

Meteru outamo

Utae nai

Fin POV Mikan

POV Natsume

Después de la discusión que tuve con florcitas y comenzó a lanzarle llamas solo recuerdo escuchar que me llamaba decía Natsume a cada rato que ni desmayado me dejaría descansar cuando estaba abriendo los ojos escuche a florecitas cantar

Mou atashi

Kotoba o tsumaku

Shita no netsu

Same kitte

Meteru outamo

Utae nai

Decidí molestarla un poco

Natsume: Callate,Florcitas

Mikan:¿Natsume?

Natsume: Hay alguien más aquí, Baja

Mikan: Natsume!-Cuando le iba a decir algo estaba llorando sobre mi pecho no pude hacer otra que abrazarla al final ella era esa niñita de dos coletas, Yukihara Mikan. Mi Mikan y la tenía en mis brazos después de años

Natsume: Demasido florcitas ahora, lárgate

Mikan: Bueno-Dijo sumisamente

Solo vi como salía por la puerta para luego desaparecer tras ella, al verla irse y desaparecer en esa puerta mis ojos solamente observaban con tristeza, la había extrañado mucho si ahora la tenía cerca de mí pero aun así si ella se acercaba más hacia la oscuridad le podría pasar algo y si Persona se enteraba que yo tenía alguna relación con ella también me amenazaría con ella.

FIN POV Natsume

POV TSUBASA

Mikan se fue corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello solo vi que se adentró en un bosque muy oscuro yo asustado la iba a seguir pero Reo me detuvo diciendo que le demos tiempo para que lo asimile.

Una hora después yendo a su habitación iba Mikan llorando solo quería ir y abrazarla pero supuse que ella no lloraba por nuestros padres ese tipo de lágrimas eran por alguien de quien está enamorada, esas lagrimas eran de amor, esas lagrimas solo estaban dedicadas a un chico que de seguro ella ama y mi plan era descubrir quién es ese chico sea como sea.

Misaki: Ehh Tsubasa ¿me estas escuchando?

Tsubasa: Ah ¿qué?

Misaki: Tsubasa!-Misaki me golpeo en la cabeza por no haberla escuchado

Tsubasa: Itai, Eh ¿porque me golpeaste?

Misaki: Porque no me escuchabas y ¿en qué piensas?

Tsubasa: En Mikan, la vi ir hacia su habitación llorando. Crees que debería ir a verla creo que le sucedió algo con algún chico

Misaki: ¿Con un chico?

Tsubasa: Si

Misaki: En ese caso necesita una amiga con quien hablar y aunque no seamos amigas pero yo sé que tarde o temprano seremos muy amigas yo iré a hablar con ella ya que hablar con un hermano es peor que pelear con un perro asique yo averiguare porque Mikan-Chan estaba llorando ¿De acuerdo?

Tsubasa: Ok, pero luego me cuentas todo lo que sucedió

Misaki: Claro pero si me dice un secreto no te lo diré-Cuando termino de hablar me saco la lengua y se fue hacia la habitación de Mikan

FIN POV Tsubasa

POV Mikan

Cuando Natsume me dijo que me fuera fue lo que hice en ese momento me sentía confundida no entendía por qué su cara se me hacía conocida sabía que lo había visto antes pero donde siento que lo conozco de antes pero no recuerdo nada, me fui sumida en mis pensamientos hacia mi habitación pero camino hacia mi habitación de la nada me salieron unas lágrimas traicioneras ni siquiera entendía él porque estaba llorando, entre en mi habitación y me estire en la cama y comencé a llorar cuando rato después se escuchó a alguien golpeando fui al baño me lave la cara y fui a abrir y allí estaba Misaki-sempai.

Misaki: Mikan-chan Ohayo!

Mikan: Misaki-sempai

Misaki: ¿Puedo pasar?

Mikan: Ehh Claro

Misaki: Puedo preguntar porque estabas llorando

Mikan: Yo no estaba llorando

Misaki: Mikan-Chan se nota en tus ojos que necesitas un hombro para llorar

Mikan: Misaki-sempai -De la nada la abrase y comencé a llorar como un bebe lloraba a cantaros y misaki-sempai me abrazo maternalmente

Misaki: Y quieres hablar como de hermana a hermana

Mikan: Enserio como hermanas

Misaki: Si claro como hermanas

Mikan: Sempai, yo no sé porque estaba llorando solo me sentía confundida conocí a un chico aquí en la academia pero creo que lo conocí antes siento que él y yo nos conocemos de antes

Misaki: Asique Tsubasa tenía razón estabas llorando por un chico

Mikan: On...Oniichan sabe que estaba llorando

Misaki: si él quería venir a ver pero le dije que no

Mikan: Misaki-sempai te puedo preguntar algo

Misaki:Haii

Mikan: Sabes cuál es el apellido de un chico llamado Natsume

Misaki: ¿Natsume?¿el de tu clase?

Mikan: Hai

Misaki: A ver su apellido era...Hyuuga -Al escuchar el apellido me sorprendí mucho no podía ser verdad Natsume Hyuuga era el chico del cual me había enamorado cuando pequeña

Mikan: ¡Hyuuga!

Misaki: Si porque

Mikan: Misaki-sempai perdón pero necesito aclarar mis dudas por lo cual necesito hablar con Natsume

Misaki: Ve Mikan nunca jamás hay que dejar al corazón confundido ve y aclara tus dudas

Salí de la habitación como un rayo directamente hacia la Clínica de la academia me dirigí inmediatamente hacia su habitación y allí estaba pero no solo cuando llegue allí al parecer no notaron mi presencia asique el baño estaba justo al lado de la puerta principal de esa habitación por lo cual entre y la deje media abierta cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre el pasado de Natsume pero lo que me dejo confundida fue que yo era parte de ese pasado

CONVERSACION DE NATSUME

Natsume:Tu solo escucha y no interrumpas ok

Chico: De acuerdo Natsume

Natsume: Todo comenzó cuando tenía 4 años con mis padres nos fuimos a vivir a Sapporo, Hokkaido allí pase una semana en casa pero luego me aburrí por lo cual salí sin la autorización de mis padres camine sin rumbo alguno hasta que vi a una niña de mi misma edad llorando cuando me acerque a ver por qué lloraba solo dijo que estaba perdida, ese día la niña iba vestida con orejitas de gato y cola de gato también y dijo que un perro la salió persiguiendo por lo cual ella pensó que era por las orejas y la cola de gato luego se sacó la colita y orejas y las dejo en un basurero diciendo que nos las utilizaría más porque los perros la perseguirían otra vez le dije a la niña si la acompañaba a casa pero dijo no sé donde vivo el perro me persiguió y no sé dónde estamos luego dijo que su nombre era Yukihara Mikan y yo le dije mi nombre acompañe a la niña hasta que llegamos unas calles antes de llegar a mi casa y un chico como de 7 o 6 el grito Mikan ella volteo y se fue corriendo a sus brazos gritando Oniichan la madre que se llamaba Yuka me agradeció que haya encontrado a su pequeña, al día siguiente mi madre me mando al colegio y allí también asistía Mikan nos hicimos amigos hasta que un mes después de que ella cumpliera los 5 años fuimos a un lago que había allí cerca donde ella se me declaro y nos besamos y nos hicimos novios pero 5 meses después mis padres dijeron que estudiaría en Tokio cuando le dije eso a Mikan ella se fue corriendo a su casa cuando llegue a verla ella no me quería ver dijo que me fuera que se sentiría mejor sin mí que si me iba tal vez ella no me pudiera olvidar pero algún día nos volveríamos a ver y yo lo prometí que cuando nos volviéramos a ver no me alejaría jamás de ella. Esa es toda la historia

Chico:porque me la cuentas

Natsume: porque Yukihara Mikan es Azumi Mikan

Chico: No puede ser Azumi-san es hija de la más famosa familia Yukihara

Natsume: Si ya que me desahogue puedo estar solo,Ruka

Ruka: de acuerdo al final debo ir a alimentar a Piyo

FIN DE LA CONVERSACION DE NATSUME

Cuando Ruka se fue me quede en el baño pensando y llorando cuando decidí irme al abrir la puerta golpeo algo.

Natsume:¿Quien anda allí? -Diablos no me queda otra que fingir

Mikan: Eh Natsume ¿ Ya te encuentras bien?

Natsume: Si ahora vete

Mikan: Eh pero si recién llegue

Fin POV Mikan

POV Natsume

Cuando le conté la historia a Ruka intuí que alguien estaba espiando minutos después de que Ruka se fue sonó el chocar de la puerta con algo por lo cual pregunte quien andaba allí y apareció Mikan y me vino a la mente que ella podría estar espiando

Natsume:¿Quien anda allí? -Diablos no me queda otra que fingir

Mikan: Eh Natsume ¿ Ya te encuentras bien?

Natsume: Si ahora vete

Mikan: Eh pero si recién llegue

Decidí leerle los pensamientos y estos decían "que no me descubra" desesperadamente cuando me fije en su cuello estaba aquel Alice de fuego que le regale para su cumpleaños Número 5 yo también tenía uno gracias a ella la piedra Alice que me había dado hacia que mi vida no se agotara ya que utilizar el Alice de fuego era del tipo de Alice que acorta la vida, aunque mi Alice no lo utilice mucho cuando pequeño gracias a ella ahora cuando me obligan a hacer las misiones de la academia amenazándome con las personas más queridas para mí tampoco tengo que hacer sufrir a los demás ya que mi familia, Ruka, Aoi y Mikan solo ellos saben de qué mi Alice es limitado si no fuera por ella quien sabe cómo estaría ahora porque desde que entre en la academia me han hecho hacer las malditas misiones de las cuales ellos no se pueden ocupar para mi ellos no son más que un grupo de incompetentes que envían a sus propios estudiantes a arreglar sus malditos problemas deseo tanto que no mandaran a nadie a hacer este tipo de misiones pero al parecer eso es imposible he intentado escapar tantas veces pero ahora que lo pienso si vuelvo a intentarlo quien sabe lo que le haga Persona a Ruka o Aoi y no soportare verlos sufrir por mi culpa prefiero sufrir yo a verlos sufrir a ellos, tomando en cuenta que la Academia me utiliza por tener varios Alices como Fuego, tele transportación, volar, curación, leer mentes y varios más. Pero el de fuego era el único Alice que daña mi vida acortándola aunque el Alice de Mikan funciona bien todo a la perfección aun así el Alice de fuego me acorta la vida pero más lento de lo normal en cambio la piedra Alice funciona mejor estando su dueño cerca o con alguien que tenga el Alice amplificación pero el momento la única persona con ese Alice en la academia es Tonouchi Akira la persona más pervertida del mundo quien sabe con cuantas personas ha tenido relaciones fuera y dentro de la academia la última vez lo vieron con la enfermera en central town. Cambiando de tema la academia también utiliza a Tono para misiones y varias personas más de la clase de habilidades peligrosas y personas fuera de esta clase como el hermano mayor de Mikan, Tsubasa Yukihara pero a él no lo amenazan con ningún pariente ya que el mismo acepto las misiones para vengarse de las personas que mataron a sus padres, aunque la información del asesinato de los padres de la familia Yukihara fue un gran golpe para la academia como para la clase de habilidades peligrosas ya que ellos también formaban parte de misiones pero ellos daban ayuda a la academia desde el exterior pero lo que nunca quisieron ellos es que alguno de sus hijos estuviera relacionado con dichosas misiones ya que a ellos les daba temor tener a sus hijos en la academia mientras a la vez Persona los manda a hacer misiones aunque muchos dicen que han visto a Mikan de una forma diferente a la forma de la cual yo la conozco como una gran persona se preocupa por los demás, es alegre, positiva y varias cosas buenas pero dicen que esta Mikan es diferente ya que casi en los días que no hay clases no sale de su habitación no tiene contacto con nadie a parte de Tsubasa, Reo y Narumi. Corre un rumor que dice que el director de la academia la tiene en la mira por sus Alices aunque nadie sabe que Alices tiene es todo un misterio por el momento solo sé que tiene el Alice de anulación, Copiar Alices y el Alice que de fuego que le regale yo por lo cual también debe de tener el mismo Alice que me regalo ella cuando supo de que mi Alice era limitado pero también dicen que ella tiene más Alices que nadie en la academia ella y su hermano son las personas con mas Alices según la academia pero la verdad es que eso no está 100% comprobado ya que conozco dos personas más con varios Alices en la academia.

FIN POV Natsume

POV Mikan

Eh ! porque me mira tanto sabrá que estuve escondida todo el tiempo, espera Mikan recuerda que quizás tenga el Alice de leer mentes. Vamos no pienses en nada... Diablos! no puedo no pensar es la culpabilidad de haber espiado ahora que are me siento muy culpable por espiar demasiado culpable si no salgo de aquí lo más pronto posible me descubrirá de inmediato Diablos! Como yo y el nos conocemos de seguro sabe cuándo estoy mintiendo.

**To be continued **


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny Of Love parte 2**

En el capítulo anterior

POV Mikan

Eh! Porque me mira tanto sabrá que estuve escondida todo el tiempo, espera Mikan recuerda que quizás tenga el Alice de leer mentes. Vamos no pienses en nada... Diablos! No puedo no pensar es la culpabilidad de haber espiado ahora que are me siento muy culpable por espiar demasiado culpable si no salgo de aquí lo más pronto posible me descubrirá de inmediato Diablos! Como yo y él nos conocemos de seguro sabe cuándo estoy mintiendo.

CAPITULO 2

POV Mikan

Salí a hurtadillas de la habitación en la que Natsume estaba por lo que me informaron mañana le darían de alta y lo más posible es que mañana este en clases como diablos lo voy a mirar...al Diablo al final mi plan es no tener relación con nadie en el curso por lo cual solamente lo ignorare espero que funcione he intentare buscar alguna cosa para evitar que lea mis pensamientos porque lo más seguro que la mayoría de mis pensamientos me pueden delatar y si Natsume no lee las mentes igualmente debo buscar algo porque en el salón ay otro chico que lee las mentes ash porque diablos digo otro si no estoy segura que Natsume lea las mentes.

Al día siguiente

Me desperté 1 hora antes de clases por lo cual me dispuse a bañarme, desayunar, vestirme, cepillarme los dientes, peinarme y arreglar el desorden que deje por esas acciones, Iba saliendo de mi habitación cuando de la nada aparece Natsume dándome un gran susto me agarro del brazo acorralándome contra la pared por aquella situación un tanto incomoda me ruborice no se la verdad si le ganaba al tomate o a la manzana pero estaba demasiado ruborizada, Natsume se me acerco más a mi cara y yo cada vez más ruborizada no sabía que solo pedía que alguien me ayudara pero nadie se acercaba allí supongo que nadie se acercaría tanto a Natsume "Malditos cobardes" por lo lejos escuche un grito y supuse que pronto llegaría el dueño de ese grito mi salvador : Oniichan

Tsubasa: Jajá ahora qué diablos planea Narumi

Reo: No lo sé siempre hace cosas raras quién diablos sabe que planeara ahora

Tsubasa: Oh allí esta Mikan supongo que por la forma en la que están con Natsume quiere decir que aún no le ha dicho que Naru necesita a los estudiantes.

Reo: Bahh dejémoslos así se ven como una pareja -dijo lo suficientemente fuerte por lo cual me sobresalte golpeando a Natsume y me fui corriendo a los brazos de mi Oniichan

Tsubasa: Mikan que hacías con Natsume

Mikan: Oniichan ese niño me estaba acosando -Me refería a Natsume el cual se estaba tocando la cabeza ya que parece que el golpe le dolió más de lo que pensé

Reo: Bueno ya que estaban los dos aquí y parece que Natsume no te dijo nada tenemos que irnos nos encontraremos con los demás en Central Town

Mikan: ¿Demás?

Tsubasa: Si los demás al parecer Narumi está creando un proyecto donde los niños tengan mayor relación con sus sempai de la escuela elemental media pero no sabremos sobre el proyecto hasta que vayamos a Central Town

Mikan: Relacionarme con los demás- Susurre al parecer el único que escucho fue Natsume ya que solo él me miro

Tsubasa: Que esperamos... Vamos a Central Town

Mikan: Haii

Nos subimos a una especie de bus animal muy chistoso cuando subimos vi a personas de mi clase y Natsume se sentó junto a ¿Ruka? Si creo que ese era su nombre

Mi Oniichan iba sentado con Misaki-sempai y yo con una chica de mi clase llamada Hotaru al parecer es alguien de pocas palabras aunque no le hable se nota que casi no habla mucho, llegamos a Central Town después de unos minutos... Nos bajamos y caminamos hasta una pileta súper linda en nuestra casa había una de esas ( . ) cuando llegamos a la pileta llego Narumi-sensei con varios alumnos de la escuela elemental.

Tsubasa: Narumi ahora nos explicaras tu "súper proyecto"

Narumi: Mi proyecto consta de que habrán 4 niños de la escuela elemental y 4 chicos de la escuela elemental media en 1 casa tendrán que compartir habitación con un miembro del sexo opuesto por 2 o tal vez 3 meses completos mi plan es que tengan mejor conocimiento de sus compañeros y sempai en los horarios de clases los salones de clases seran cambiados sus asientos ahora se sentaran de a 4 personas las 4 personas son las personas con las cuales estarán viviendo ahora elegiré a 4 alumnos de la escuela elemental media para que elijan a su kohai. Por favor pasen adelante y digan el nombre de su kohai de inmediato:

1- Yuri- Imai Hotaru

2-Tsubasa Azumi - Ruka Nogi

3-Misaki Harada - Natsume Hyuuga - Youchi

4-Kaname Sonō - Mikan Azumi

Bien este es el primer grupo ahora vamos por el segundo grupo:

1-Megane - Yū Tobita

2-Nobara Ibaragi - Ana Umenomiya

3- Hayate Matsudaichi - Yome Kokoro

4-Akira Nakamura - Sumire Shōda

Y el último grupo

1-Daisuke Tanaka - Nonoko Ogasawara

2-Yuuri Yamada - Mochiage-kun

3-Amaya Adachi - Kitsuneme

4-Kenichi Maeda -Yura Otonashi

Mikan: Sensei sobra alguien

Narumi: Quien?

Mikan: Yōichi Hijiri

Narumi: You-chan...haber You-chan ira con el grupo numero...

Tsubasa: Puede estar en nuestro grupo

Narumi: De acuerdo entonces Youchi estará con el grupo 1

Solo vi que Natsume tomo en sus brazos a Youchi y Youchi le mostro un dibujo y Natsume le sonrió. Ohh por Dios esa sonrisa era tan linda 

Narumi: ¿Mikan? ¿Mi-chan? MIKAN!

Mikan: Ehh que Narumi-sensei me hablabas

Narumi: Los quiero a todos mañana aquí para llevarlos a sus nuevas casa

Mikan: Hai

Me fui a mi Habitación cuando llegue me encerré en ella aun no entendía el porque me puse a pensar en Natsume en ese momento pero es que se veía tan sexy

Me fui al baño me bañe me puse el pijama y me acosté de inmediato caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Fin POV Mikan

POV Natsume

Debía dejar de leer los pensamientos de Mikan pero es que sus pensamientos sobre mí me encantan sobre todo que su forma de pensar es tan inocente

Llegue al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones y Mikan iba caminando hacia la suya y al parecer no sabe nada Jjajaj mi habitación es la de enfrente cuando se entere será tan chistoso bueno ahora debería irme a dormir.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación había una nota en la mesa que decía " Kuro-neko ven al Bosque del Norte" Supuse que la nota era de persona ya que el papel era negro con letras blancas típico de persona esta vez no tenía ganas de ir bueno nunca tengo ganas de ir y además lo más seguro es que no era para un misión porque cuando es misión se aparece en mi habitación arrastrándome con el obligándome a hacer la misión esta vez no estaba aquí asique decidí dormir me bañe y me acosté.

A la mañana siguiente

15 Minutos antes de tener que estar en Central Town para el estúpido Proyecto pero lo bueno es que hoy se decidirá con quien se comparte habitación y también mostraran las casas solo espero que me toque con Mikan. Compartir habitación quiere decir que voy a dormir cerca de ella pero aun así debo mantener distancia por Persona.

Me bañe, desayune, me vestí, cepille mis dientes y me fui directo a Central Town aunque llegue unos minutos retrasado no iba a dar el placer de llegar antes no le puedo demostrar a Gay-sensei que su "Proyecto" me interesa aunque solo me interesa por Mikan.

Cuando llegue habían varios asientos y una gran caja con papeles y también esta Gay-sensei allí el grupo en el que estaría estaba en sus asientos y al parecer solo faltaba yo había un asiento vacío junto al de Mikan camine hacia el asiento y espere a que Gay-sensei comenzara

Narumi: Chicos esta ruleta definirá sus parejas de habitación Nogi Ruka por favor pase adelante - Ruka se levantó y saco un papel el cual decía Imai Hotaru después fue mi turno y me salió Mikan yo por dentro gritaba de ¿Felicidad? pero por fuera solo mostraba ignorancia a Sombra le toco su novia y a kaname le toco con Yuri

Después nos subimos al bus con nuestras respectivas parejas Mikan se sentó para el lado de la ventana mirando hacia fuera el viaje fue un tanto aburrido pero cuando llegamos se impresionaron demasiado ya que habían unas casas grandes o mejor dicho Mansiones nos bajamos del bus y caminamos a una mansión mientras Gay-sensei nos guiaba nos mostró cual sería la mansión (Enlace en mi perfil) entramos en ella y caminamos por toda la mansión hasta que llegamos a las habitaciones eran grandes y las cama que había en cada una de ellas era ¿matrimoniales? Qué diablos la cama era para dos asique con eso se refería a compartir habitación Mikan quedo con una cara de sorpresa y a la vez sonrojada (imagen en mi perfil)

TO BE CONTINUED

Perdón por el capítulo sé que es un poco corto pero la verdad es que tengo que subir el capítulo de la historia de twilight que deje abandonada


	3. Chapter 3

**Destiny Of Love 3**

En el capítulo anterior:

Después nos subimos al bus con nuestras respectivas parejas Mikan se sentó para el lado de la ventana mirando hacia fuera el viaje fue un tanto aburrido pero cuando llegamos se impresionaron demasiado ya que habían unas casas grandes o mejor dicho Mansiones nos bajamos del bus y caminamos a una mansión mientras Gay-sensei nos guiaba nos mostró cual sería la mansión (Enlace en mi perfil) entramos en ella y caminamos por toda la mansión hasta que llegamos a las habitaciones eran grandes y las cama que había en cada una de ellas era ¿matrimoniales? Qué diablos la cama era para dos asique con eso se refería a compartir habitación Mikan quedo con una cara de sorpresa y a la vez sonrojada (imagen en mi perfil)

Capítulo 3:

POV Natsume

La cara de Mikan en ese momento era un dilema estaba completamente sonrojada al saber que todas las habitaciones eran iguales con camas matrimoniales ella no era la única nerviosa allí porque Ruka también se encontraba completamente nervioso y avergonzado, lo bueno es que dormiré con Mikan pero no dejaría que Youchi durmiera con Sombra ya que le toco con su novia Misaki y por lo que dicen a esa edad las hormonas están más activas ya que están en pleno crecimiento y para decir verdad las mías también por lo cual si esta Youchi en la misma habitación donde estaré con Mikan seré mas consiente de no hacer nada, caminos por la casa y pasamos por una habitación que tenía la cama con forma de corazón y esa fue la que eligió sombra con Misaki y le llamaron su "Nido de amor" Mikan al oír esa palabra se sonrojo de seguro fue porque dormiría conmigo

Natsume: Youchi puede dormir con nosotros - le dije a Sombra

Tsubasa: De acuerdo - Si al menos podremos tener privacidad... eso fue lo que pensó Sombra de la decisión

Natsume: Elegiré la habitación más lejana de la vuestra, no quiero tener pesadillas

Tsubasa: Si como si fuera a permitir que mi Imouto-san estuviera lejos

Mikan: Oniichan yo no quiero saber lo que hagas en la noche con Misaki-sempai, además no crees que You-chan no podrá dormir con los ruidos de su "Nido de amor" - Me gusto la decisión que tomo Mikan, aunque me daría pena la pareja que duerma cerca del "Nido de amor" ya que tendrían que escuchar Ruidos, tome a Youchi en mis brazos, me acerque a Mikan y la tome de la mano cuando llegamos al otro extremo de la mansión había una habitación un poco más grande que las demás habitaciones tenía 2 baños, 2 closets, un mini salón con sofás, 1 televisor pantalla plana, y un balcón con vista a la piscina.

Cuando observamos mejor la casa y su patio descubrimos la piscina, una cancha de tenis, una de futbol y otra de basquetbol a parte de una mesita de las que ponen en los patios el ligar era increíble Misaki y Yuri se ofrecieron para hacer el almuerzo una vez que terminamos de almorzar con los chicos nos fuimos a jugar basquetbol yo hacía grupo con Sombra y Ruka con Kaname cuando comenzamos a jugar me fije que Mikan no despegaba su vista de mí y no pude evitar leer su mente "Él se ve tan lindo corriendo por la cancha, saltando se ve completamente sexy" me hacía sentir feliz que me mirara y pensara ese tipo de cosas sobre mi seguí jugando solo para impresionarla y sentía su mirada clavada sobre mí, después de que terminamos el juego obviamente nosotros ganamos nos fuimos a ducharnos, Mikan y las chicas se quedaron conversando en el patio mientras Youchi esperaba que yo saliera del baño, cuando salí me vestí y por casualidad toda mi ropa y la de Youchi estaban en un gran closet junto a este había un closet color blanco con detalles en rosado y celeste supuse que ese sería el de Mikan.

Cuando llegue al patio con Youchi Tsubasa, Ruka y Kaname estaban jugando a las cartas y Mikan y compañía estaban conversando cosas de mujeres lo que hacía que Mikan se sonrojara me acerque hacia ellas y me entro la curiosidad

Natsume: y de que hablan

Misaki: De chicos

Natsume: ¿Chicos?

Yuri: Si, aunque no sabemos a quién le gusta a Mikan y a Hotaru

Natsume: ¿A quién te gusta Mikan? - le pregunte a la castaña

Mikan: E...E...eso a tú no te importa

Misaki: Ehh? Podría ser que ya se a quien le gusta a Mikan-chan

Mikan: Q...que eso es imposible a mí no me gusta nadie...Creo

Hotaru: ¿Creo? Baka el creo quiere decir que te gusta a alguien asique di no a quien te gusta

Mikan: Etto... Mmm... No tienen sed iré a buscar algo para beber

Natsume: Yo te ayudo pero no lo malinterpretes es solo que eres un tanto despistada y se te puede caer los vasos y te puedes cortar

Mikan: Ehh de acuerdo

Nos fuimos a la cocina y Mikan preparo un jugo de naranja. Cuando se estaba lavando las manos me puse detrás de ella por lo cual reacciono de inmediato volteándose y nuestras caras quedaron a escasos centímetros ella tenía un pequeño rubor.

Natsume: Estas segura de que no te gusta nadie -le dije en tono seductor acerque mis labios a los de ella y nos dimos un beso suave y tierno, lleno de amor luego nos separamos por falta de aire y por el sonido de un Flash

Tsubasa: Ese gato pervertido acaba de besar a mi Imouto-san, yo lo mato - Decía Tsubasa mientras Misaki lo afirmaba y Hotaru contaba cuantas fotos había tomado, Youchi miraba sin comprender la escena lo más seguro es que quizás pensaba que era una forma de saludar o decir gracias…Si tan solo supiera que no fue un beso de Hola o Adiós si no que fue un beso de Te amo quizas cuando crezca lo entienda mejor.

Mikan: Etto... esta listo el jugo- sonrió de forma tan inocente haciendo que todos alli presentes olvidara lo que acababan de observar pero al parecer no todos al menos Mikan, Tsubasa y yo no lo olvidaríamos y al parecer Tsubasa me quiere asesinar o al menos eso demuestran sus ojos, pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que dormiría con ella

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**destiny of love 4**

En el capítulo anterior:

Tsubasa: Ese gato pervertido acaba de besar a mi Imouto-san, yo lo mato - Decía Tsubasa mientras Misaki lo afirmaba y Hotaru contaba cuantas fotos había tomado, Youchi miraba sin comprender la escena lo más seguro es que quizás pensaba que era una forma de saludar o decir gracias…Si tan solo supiera

Capítulo 4:

Sus ojos solo mostraban lo tanto que me querían asesinar pero no cambiaba el hecho de que dormiría con ella, no había nada que No había nada que Tsubasa hiciera para que yo no durmiera con Mikan eso ya era un hecho y además de seguro para ella ese beso no fue nada pero para mí fue todo solo porque ella fue la que los recibió, porque ella acepto mi beso, en el momento en el que yo estaba sumido en mis pensamientos no nos fijamos en la hora ya eran las 8 pm y Mikan, Hotaru , Yuri y misaki fueron a hacer la cena lamente que Misaki fuera con ellas ya que sin Misaki sujetando a Sombra para que no me golpeara, apenas entraron en la cocina Tsubasa se transformó en el hermano mayor celoso o según el en sus pensamientos sobreprotector

Tsubasa: Porque diablos besaste a mi hermana

Natsume: ¿Beso? yo no la bese si no que le demostré lo que siento por ella

Tsubasa: Pero era su primer beso

Se escuchó salir a Misaki de la cocina

Misaki: Que les pasa a ustedes parecen animales encerrados

Mikan: Oniichan este no fue mi primer beso es como el quinto

Tsubasa y yo nos sorprendimos y miramos con cara de " no comprendo o no quiero comprender"

Tsubasa: ¿Quinto? ¿Con quién fue el primero? ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

Mikan: Mi primer beso fue hace años atrás y fue con la persona de la cual he estado enamorada desde pequeña y no te conté porque se me olvido solo yo y esa persona sabíamos

Tsubasa: ¿cómo se llama? yo lo mato por robarte tu primer beso

Youchi: ¿Que es un beso? - por la pregunta todos quedamos =O

Yuri: es la acción de tocar algo con los labios

Ruka: es una forma de saludar pero estos se dan en la mejilla

Tsubasa: Lo que ellos dijeron - apuntando a Yuri y a Ruka

Natsume: es algo que sientes que quieres hacer con la persona que te gusta

Mikan: es lo que la mayoría de las parejas hacen

Misaki: en definición un beso es... - miro a Hotaru y Hotaru asintió

Hotaru: es lo que acaban de hacer Mikan y Natsume en la cocina

Youchi: Oniichan beso a Oneechan

Misaki: Si Natsume beso a Mikan

Tsubasa: Si, pero si la vuelve a besar conocerá la furia del hijo mayor de la familia yuk...- fue interrumpido porque Mikan le lanzo el jugo en la cabeza todos reía menos Mikan y Tsubasa

Mikan: Vuelves a abrir la bocata y conocerás mi furia, Baka

Tsubasa: ¿Mikan?

Mikan: No recuerdas lo que dijo Reo y Narumi, no recuerdas que le prometiste a mama y a papa que me protegerías, si abres la boca será demasiado tarde para protegerme, protegerte y protegerlos.

Tsubasa: Egoísta, sigues siendo la misma niñita egoísta que piensa en los demás pero no los deja opinar no los deja tomar una decisión solo piensas en lo que es mejor para ellos pero que hay de sus opiniones eres una egoísta porque al tomar decisiones no tomas en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás.

Mikan: ¿Egoísta? eso es lo que piensa Oniichan de mi - me dolió verla llorando como si fuera de cristal que en cualquier momento se podía caer y en la caída se haría trizas

Tsubasa: No lo pienso es la verdad estuviste 4 años encerrada en tu habitación sin tener comunicación con nadie que no sea Naru, Reo o conmigo te encerraste en tu propia burbuja de egoísmo pensando que si salías le harías daño a los demás pero en realidad nos hacías daño a Naru, Reo y a mí con todas tus palabras egoístas desde que ocurrió el accidente

Todos miraban a los hermanos discutir pero ninguno entendía el porqué de la discusión

Mikan: acaso no los escuchaste el día del accidente ellos me quería a mi si tan solo me hubieran hecho elegir entre irme con ellos o ver como mataban a nuestros padres frente a nuestros ojos, me hubiera ido con ellos que acaso no has escuchado los rumores que vienen de tu clase, la clase de habilidades peligrosas, que una de las compañías anti-Alices busca a la hija menor de la familia Yukihara que tengo yo que ellos tanto necesiten no lo entiendo es por eso que me encerré en mi propia burbuja pero no era egoísmo si no que de culpabilidad, Fue por mi culpa que mataran a nuestros padres.

Lo que alcanzamos a ver fue que Tsubasa le da una bofetada a Mikan la cual lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos

Tsubasa: Se terminó, Mikan eso ya forma parte del pasado yo jamás en mi vida permitiré que te hagan daño a ti o a cualquier persona que yo quiera incluyendo a Natsume pero si él te hace daño lo mato- dijo mirándome con dagas en los ojos al terminar la frase

Natsume: yo también te protegeré con mi cuerpo y alma si es necesario y estoy seguro que ellos también -dije apuntando a los demás

Youchi: Yo quiero aprender a besar con Oneechan- dijo Youchi por lo cual Mikan se sonrojo yo la tome de la cintura y le di un beso el cual ella recibió gustosa ese beso era para dejarles en claro a TODOS que Mikan era MIA

Mikan: Ni. Natsume? ¿Porque me besaste?-me pregunto y yo solo pe acerque a su oído

Natsume: Porque eres MIA- le susurre y de su parte escuche un Si ya era de noche y nos fuimos cada parejas a sus habitaciones vi salir a Mikan del baño con un short corto de color verde al igual que su pollera que tenía el monto de la Hello Kitty y me fui al baño le cambie ropa a Youchi le puse su pijama favorito de Winnie Pooh y yo me puse unos shorts y una pollera musculosa.

Fin POV Natsume

POV Mikan

Estaba nerviosa porque dormiría con Natsume sería mi primera vez durmiendo con un hombre que no sea mi hermano o papa mejor dicho seria mi primera vez durmiendo con la persona que me gusta estaba completamente nerviosa cuando salí del baño me encontré con Natsume y Youchi ya acostados y por si fuera colmo Natsume estaba al medio mientras palpaba el lugar donde yo dormiría

Natsume: Que esperas no muerdo, Caritas

Mikan: ¿Caritas?- Cuando me miro de pies a cabeza me fije que parte de mi sostén se veía ya que la pollera tenía cuello en V

Natsume: apresúrate tenemos frio y sueño

Mikan: Hai, Hai

Natsume: Buenas noches caritas

Youchi: Buenas noches Oneechan

Mikan: Buenas noches Natsume, Buenas noches You-chan -les dije a ambos y me acosté dándoles la espalda mientras unas lágrimas corría por mi rostro recordando el momento en el que discutimos con Tsubasa

Natsume: Mikan... ¿estás bien?

Mikan: si

Natsume: Estas mintiendo verdad

Mikan: Natsume?

Natsume: Que?

Mikan: Porque me besaste

Natsume: Porque te amo

Mikan: Yo también -Cuando me volteo me encuentro con la mirada de Natsume nos volvimos a besar y nos abrazamos cuando sentimos que algo gateaba por encima de nuestros pies nos asustamos

Youchi: Yo quiero dormir al medio

Mikan: Ven aquí - le dije a Youchi y dormimos juntos los 3 allí como una verdadera familia con su hijo los 3 abrazados

To be continued


	5. Nota de la autora

Solo quería informar que voy a estar unos días sin conexión a internet ya que me van a remodelar mi habitación pero apenas esté listo subiré todos los capítulos que haya creado les agradezco mucho su comprencion


	6. Chapter 5

**Destiny Of Love 5**

En el capítulo anterior:

Mikan: Yo también -Cuando me volteo me encuentro con la mirada de Natsume nos volvimos a besar y nos abrazamos cuando sentimos que algo gateaba por encima de nuestros pies nos asustamos

Youchi: Yo quiero dormir al medio

Mikan: Ven aquí - le dije a Youchi y dormimos juntos los 3 allí como una verdadera familia con su hijo los 3 abrazados

Capítulo 5

Pov Natsume

Al día siguiente me desperté por el flash de una cámara y varios susurros

Natsume: qué diablos hacen aquí tan temprano

Misaki: Y como dormiste anoche? - Me dije mientras me guiñaba el ojo yo solo mire y justo donde estaba lance una barrera de fuego ellos comprendieron de inmediato que quería que se largaran me levante y cerré la puerta con llave prendí la calefacción ya que hacia frio porque afuera estaba nevando y me acosté junto a Mikan

Mikan: ¿Natsume? - pregunto media dormida

Natsume: Aquí estoy -dije abrazándola ojala ese momento estuviera así de por vida no me quería separar nunca jamás de ella cuando nos separamos de seguro que sufrió mucho

Mikan: Te quiero - después se acomodó en mi pecho abrazándome posesivamente

Natsume: Yo te amo - le susurre para luego caer dormido también, pero horas más tarde nos despertamos de golpe por un fuerte grito proveniente de la planta baja de la mansión nos levantamos sin hacer ruido ya que Youchi aun dormía y bajamos Mikan quedo mirando como Hotaru le pedía dinero a Ruka a cambio de unas fotos que le saco mientras Ruka utilizaba su Alice

Mikan: ¿Y mi Oniichan?

Misaki: Todavía duerme lo intente despertar pero nada funciono

Natsume: Ha de haber quedado cansado anoche - La cara de Misaki solo tomo diferentes tonos de Rojo era una escena tan chistosa, Mikan abrió el refrigerador para sacar de allí leche, jugo y una manzana luego abre un mueble para sacar cereal, pone dos platillos para leche con cereal me da uno y el otro dijo que era para Youchi Mikan se comió su manzana y tomo jugo luego lavo el vaso y el platillo donde comí cereal con leche

Misaki: Al final que son ustedes dos tienen un tipo de relación extraña - dijo Misaki con curiosidad

Natsume: Ella es MIA -dije acercándome a Mikan para tomarla posesivamente de la cintura por lo cual ella se sonrojo y me encanto

Tsubasa: Decía algo maldito Neko -Dice Sombra entrando en la cocina

Natsume: Si dije algo Sombra dije que ella es MIA - dije dándole un pequeño beso a Mikan

Tsubasa: Yo te mato - dijo con fuego en los ojos

Misaki: Tsubasa Mi amor como estas?

Tsubasa: Bien Misaki pero voy a estar mejor cuando vea a este Neko depravado muerto

Mikan: Oniichan, Natsume no es depravado solo es lindo - Lo último lo susurro pero aun así lo escuche

Tsubasa: Mikan está en contra de su Oniichan todo por culpa de este Maldito Neko

Natsume: A quién diablos le dices Maldito Neko, el único depravado aquí eres tu llamándole a una habitación " Nido de amor" ese es un nombre un tanto depravado no crees

Youchi: Oneechan tengo hambre - dijo Youchi sema-dormido Mikan le dio el desayuno a Youchi él se comió todo al parecer era verdad que tenía Hambre después de que paso una hora llego Narumi vestido de color Rosado se veía tan Gay bueno a eso se debe lo de Gay-sensei ya que el acostumbra vestir ese tipo de cosas se veía completamente mal no sé cómo es que según él se veía "sexy" pero la verdad es que daba asco

Mikan: Narumi-sensei -dijo corriendo a sus brazos me dio rabia como la abrazo, solo yo podía abrazarla

Narumi: Mikan-chan esta tan linda es bueno que no te hayan salido canas verdes por estar con Natsume-kun

Natsume: Estas diciendo que soy una molestia Gay-sensei

Tsubasa: Narumi y donde esta Reo

Narumi: Supongo que "conquistando" a alguien pero la verdad lo rechazan muy seguido

Tsubasa: y entonces a que has venido

Narumi: Ehh ya me estas sacando de aquí -dijo con unas lágrimas teatrales

Tsubasa: no te pongas melodramático

Narumi: Bueno vine aquí porque quiero que recuerden que mañana hay clases y...mejor dejo eso para mañana

Mikan: que cosa para mañana?

Narumi: bueno una de las noticias es que mañana comenzaremos el club de canto y la otra será un secreto y mañana lo sabrán

Mikan: Club de canto enserio...YO ME UNO

Narumi: Hay que pasar el casting Mikan-chan pero tienes una linda voz y de seguro que lo pasaras

Fin POV Natsume

POV Mikan

Sii lo que más amo es cantar y ojala que pase el casting pero cual será la otra noticia de la que hablaba Narumi-sensei eso me dejo pensativa por toda la tarde casi no almorzó ya que esa noticia me hacía sentir rara como si nada bueno saldría de ella.

Natsume: Mikan estas bien?

Mikan: Si gracias por preocuparte- nos dimos un beso suave y tierno para después ir a dormir

Al día siguiente:

Me desperté más temprano de lo normal al parecer la noticia de la cual Narumi hablo hizo que me despertara más temprano de lo normal me fui al baño me bañe, cepille mis dientes y arregle mi pelo, me fui a deportar a Natsume pero lo único que obtuve de su parte fue "5 minutos más" por lo cual decidí que respetaría a Natsume y You-chan en unos minutos más baje a la cocina y allí se encontraba Tsubasa

Mikan: Oniichan que haces en pie tan temprano?

Tsubasa: Solo estoy pensando -Raro desde cuándo piensa

Mikan: Ya desayunaste?

Tsubasa: No aun no

Mikan: de acuerdo entonces hare el desayuno- Prepare hot cakes para todos los habitantes aunque Tsubasa y yo fuimos los primeros en desayunar ?de a poco todos fueron despertando menos Natsume y Youchi por lo cual subí a la habitación a despertarlos pero allí solo se encontraba Youchi con lágrimas en los ojos

Youchi: Oneechan tengo hambre y Oniichan solo dice 5 minutos más- me dijo con una carita tan tierna me fui al baño para prepararle el agua donde estuvo casi 30 minutos jugando luego le pase el uniforme para que se lo pusiera pero solo salió con ropa interior - Oneechan no sé cómo se pone esto - dijo mostrando la ropa lo ayude a vestirlo y lo acompañe a la cocina allí Ruka le dio su desayuno mientras yo subí a despertar a Don Perezoso será un gran trabajo

Llegue a la habitación y mi sorpresa fue que Natsume no se encontraba en la cama pero escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y a alguien agarrarme posesivamente de la cintura me voltee para encontrarme con la cara de Natsume estuvimos unos minutos allí abrazados y besándonos cuando lo mande de inmediato a bañarse y vestirse porque se nos haría tarde pero no me tomo en cuenta solo obtuve más besos esparcidos por todo mi cuello

Natsume: Nunca llego temprano y hoy tu también llegaras tarde- dicho esto me acerco a la cama y nos besamos apasionadamente en el trayecto de los besos yo le había sacado la Camisa y el a mi también me saco la blusa pero el sonido de la puerta nos asustó.

Youchi: Oniichan y Oneechan llegaremos tarde - dijo inocentemente

Fin POV Mikan

POV Misaki

Cuando Youchi fue a apresurar a Natsume y a Mikan minutos después venia bajando las escaleras cuando llego se sentó en el sillón pensativamente

Misaki: You-chan en que piensas

Youchi: En Oniichan y Oneechan se estaban besando pero esta vez era un beso diferente

Tsubasa: ¿diferente?

Youchi: Hai, Oniichan estaba sobre Oneechan y Oniichan y Oniichan estaba sin Camisa y Oneechan estaba sin su Blusa blanca

Misaki: Ehh ellos estaban! - Las hormonas en estos tiempos afectan a todas las personas sin importar la edad

Tsubasa: Ese Neko pervertido planea dejar a mi hermanita sin inocencia y sin virginidad

Youchi: ¿Que es virginidad?

Misaki: No lo escuches está loco a veces habla cosas sin sentido You-chan

Vimos bajar Natsume y a Mikan-chan, Mikan estaba un tanto despeinada y sonrojada en cambio Natsume tenía los 3 primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y la chaqueta sin abrochar y también estaba despeinado

Misaki: Parece que paso un Huracán cerca de ustedes

Mikan: Nani?-me dijo mientras yo apuntaba a su cabello y los botones mal abrochados de la blusa, mientras Natsume comenzó a comer los Hot cakes preparados por Mikan

Natsume: La verdad ese Huracán se llama Huracán Natsume- dijo con tono de superioridad

Tsubasa: que acabas de decir maldito pervertido?

Youchi: porque Sombra le siempre le dice maldito a mi Oniichan -creo que el apodo Sombra lo aprendió de su preciado "Oniichan"

Misaki: Solo lo dice para asustar a Natsume pero creo que no le da muchos resultados

Youchi: Sombra, Baka -dijo mirando a Tsubasa

Mikan: Llegaremos tarde -Dijo tomando la mano de Youchi quien le sonrió cariñosamente

Natsume: Aunque sea solo un niño es un gran rival

Misaki: Natsume Hyuuga esta celoso de un pequeño de 3 años.

Natsume: no son celos es solo...

Tsubasa: C.E.L.O.S

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 6

**DEstiny Of Love 6 **

En el capítulo anterior:

Misaki: Solo lo dice para asustar a Natsume pero creo que no le da muchos resultados

Youchi: Sombra, Baka -dijo mirando a Tsubasa

Mikan: Llegaremos tarde -Dijo tomando la mano de Youchi quien le sonrió cariñosamente

Natsume: Aunque sea solo un niño es un gran rival

Misaki: Natsume Hyuuga esta celoso de un pequeño de 3 años.

Natsume: no son celos es solo...

Tsubasa: C.E.L.O.S

Capítulo 6

POV MISAKI

Nos fuimos a clases ya que nuestros edificios son diferentes nos separamos de ya que nosotros somos de la división elemental media y ellos de la división elemental y nuestros edificios están un tanto separados, nos dirigimos a clases cuando llegamos allí Reo-sensei el profesor de nuestra clase nos daría una noticia todo el salón estaba nervioso por la noticia es mas no había nadie utilizando su Alice allí

Reo: les quiero presentar a sus nuevos compañeros Nana y Kaito por favor pasen -al salón entro una chica Rubia de ojos azules y el chico también era Rubio pero sus ojos eran entre celeste y verdes

Nana: Hola mi nombre es Nakamura Nana, Seamos amigos- dijo con un tono infantil

Kaito: Yo soy Nakamura Kaito - dijo con un tono sexy mientras la mayoría de las chicas del salón tenían corazones en los ojos

Nana: Él es un Playboy de quinta - dijo apuntando a Kaito por lo cual todas las chicas cambiaron sus lindos corazones por corazones partidos en la mitad esa escena era tan chistosa aunque me fije en la mirada de Tsubasa miraba a Kaito y Nana con Odio no se el porqué de su mirada pero averiguaría por qué el los miraba con odio, luego de la nada Nana apareció frente a Tsubasa

Nana: Nos volvemos a encontrar Yukihara Tsubasa - ¿Yukihara? no es esa la familia cuyos padres fueron asesinados o espera

Recapitulando...

Tsubasa: Si, pero si la vuelve a besar conocerá la furia del hijo mayor de la familia yuk...

Mikan: Vuelves a abrir la bocata y conocerás mi furia, Baka

Fin de la Recapitulación

Entonces cuando él dijo la familia yuk... se refería a Yukihara lo que quiere decir que Mikan y Tsubasa son los 2 hijos de la reconocida familia Yukihara, la familia más influyente en todo Japón y en todo el mundo de los Alices, entonces porque se cambiaron sus apellidos no entiendo nada creo que tendré que pedir una gran explicación y si es necesario con manzanitas

Tsubasa: TU Y TU MALDITA FAMILIA VAN A PAGAR LO QUE NOS HICIERON- me salí de mis pensamientos ya que Tsubasa grito demasiado fuerte para luego salir del salón directo a el edificio de la división elemental lo más seguro es que iba a por Mikan, por lo cual salí tras de el al parecer Reo-sensei tenía una cara de disgusto al saber que los hermanos Nakamura estaban en la Academia se le notaba en el rostro.

Misaki: Tsubasa, espérame -Le dije pero solo comenzó a caminar más rápido

Tsubasa: Vete a clases arreglare esto solo

Misaki: ¿arreglar? tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo, por favor para- dije todo eso pero ni se inmuto por lo cual me saque el zapato y se lo lancé en la cabeza lo que hizo que se volteara con una cara que decía "si te acercas, te mato" pero no le tenía miedo a esa cara por lo cual me acerque a él y lo bese el me devolvió el beso inmediatamente, nos separamos por falta de aire y lo abrase y comenzó a llorar en mi hombro lo comprendía bien ya que por la muerte de sus padres ha de haber tenido que llevar el cargo de madre, padre y hermano mayor para Mikan por eso siempre es sobreprotector con ella, después de un rato no encaminamos a el edificio de la división elemental.

Fin POV Misaki

POV Mikan

Nos fuimos a clases y allí se encontraba Narumi un tanto decaído quise ir a preguntarle él porque estaba decaído pero la razón estaba allí como con Natsume entramos por la puerta que está más cerca de nuestros asientos no me había fijado que en la otra puerta justo en la entrada estaba : Hikaru Nakamura la hija menor de una asociación Anti-Alice, la asociación culpable del asesinato de mis padres Narumi investigo que fue su padre Akito Nakamura el maldito que mando a su pandilla de Gánster a buscarnos a Tsubasa y a mí pero los muy malditos asesinaron a nuestros padres y no se lo perdonaría jamás aunque mama me enseño que nos es bueno tener rencor, odio y ganas de venganza hacia los demás esta vez no dejaría pasar en alto esto esta vez hare lo que sea para destruir a la familia Nakamura sea como sea solo espero que mis padres me perdonen por este tipo de pensamientos pero para mí es imposible olvidar a esa asociación que los mato.

Narumi: Tomen asiento todos por favor que les presentare a su nueva compañera, Pasa Nakamura-san - vi que cuando dijo Nakamura fue como si hubiera dicho te voy a matar lo dijo con tanto odio que todos en el salón se sorprendieron que Narumi reaccionara hace pero yo no me inmute yo no le hubiera dicho Nakamura si no que les habría dicho Baka-san

Hikaru: Hola soy Hikaru Nakamura espero que nos llevemos bien sobre todo contigo Yukihara-sempai - me dijo la muy cínica ella me miro y como todos en el salón me conocen como Azumi y sabían sobre la familia Yukihara supongo que por el Rumor que hay en la academia.

Mikan: Perdón pero no tengo interés en ser amiga de alguien como tu NAKAMURA HIKARU - le dije por lo cual parece que entendió que la odio porque me miro con una rara cara y una sonrisa.

Hikaru: De acuerdo Yukihara-san, pero que mal educada eres no me vas a presentar a este sexy chico- me dijo mirando coquetamente a Natsume

Mikan: Perdona pero no me dejas ver obstruyes mi vista con tu maldita presencia asique lárgate porque no estoy de humor, Baka - Le dije a esa Zor... Mami papi perdónenme por usarte este vocabulario pero es que es una Zor...

Hikaru: Y si no quiero, que me harás acaso iras llorando con Reo, Narumi o con Tsubasa al igual que la última vez recuerdas esa vez verdad, el día en el que tus padres fueron asesinados - Oh está muy zorra me las va a pagar.

Me pare de inmediato pero la mano de Natsume me detuvo e hizo que me volviera a sentar cuando me volví a sentar Natsume no me soltó ni por si acaso pero esa maldita Zorra comenzó a decir " Ve a llorar con Mami, Yukihara-san" pero lo que más me dio risa fue que Natsume hizo aparecer fuego en el pelo de Hikaru y lloraba y a la vez gritaba en nombre de su hermano mayor.

Natsume: Quien es la que está llorando ahora, solo te lo digo una vez si le haces algo a Mikan o dices algo que la dañe no solo te quemare el pelo si no que también te reduciré a Cenizas - Dije mientras me abrazaba protectoramente y depositaba un beso en mi frente.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 7

**Destiny of love 7**

En el capítulo anterior:

Me pare de inmediato pero la mano de Natsume me detuvo e hizo que me volviera a sentar cuando me volví a sentar Natsume no me soltó ni por si acaso pero esa maldita Zorra comenzó a decir " Ve a llorar con Mami, Yukihara-san" pero lo que más me dio risa fue que Natsume hizo aparecer fuego en el pelo de Hikaru y lloraba y a la vez gritaba en nombre de su hermano mayor.

Natsume: Quien es la que está llorando ahora, solo te lo digo una vez si le haces algo a Mikan o dices algo que la dañe no solo te quemare el pelo sino que también te reduciré a Cenizas - Dije mientras me abrazaba protectoramente y depositaba un beso en mi frente.

Capítulo 7

POV Mikan

Después de que Hikaru se fuera a sentar Narumi la sentó lo más lejos posible yo también estaba de acuerdo con eso ya que si estaba cerca no dudaría en utilizar alguno de mis Alices y eso que casi nunca los utilizo pero si era para vengarme de ella y su familia no dudare en utilizarlo.

Todo el mundo se volteó por el sonido de la puerta abrirse y allí entro Tsubasa y Misaki-sempai, Tsubasa me saco de un brazo, Natsume nos siguió pero antes le dijo a Ruka que se quedara en el salón ya que Ruka casi su sombra parecía, Narumi-sensei dejo al maestro reemplazante a cargo de la clase y en el patio estaba Reo con una cara completamente serie pero junto a el había una mujer de cabello negro y su traje también era negro tenía una cruz debajo de su ojo, también había un hombre de traje negro, cabello negro desordenado, con una máscara negro que solo tapa sus ojos y se notaba que tenía la misma cruz que la mujer, ambos me observaban como si fuera algo valioso, Natsume que estaba delante de mí se petrifico al ver a aquellas personas cuando iba a pasar por el lado de él pero su brazo no me permitió seguir, luego me acerco a el abrazándome como si su vida dependiera de ello, aquel hombre de mascara se acercaba hacia nosotros pero Natsume creo una barrera de fuego.

Mikan: ¿Natsume que sucede?

Natsume: No quiero que tengas ningún tipo de relación con ese hombre ni mucho menos con esa mujer son muy peligrosos y no permitiré que te obliguen a hacer las cosas que ellos no pueden porque son unos buenos para nada

Mikan: ¿qué hay de malo en ellos? ¿Porque hablas con tanto odio?

Natsume: Hay de todo ellos representan lo malo ellos representan desgracia y no permitiré que te manejen como a un estúpido títere en la oscuridad

Mikan: De acuerdo - Perdón Natsume pero si unirme a este hombre puedo destruir la asociación Anti-Alices lo hare enserio perdóname

Natsume: Vámonos.

Mikan: Oniichan nos vemos en casa

Tsubasa: Ok, pero no hagan escenas con "besos raros", recuerden ir a buscar a Youchi

Nos fuimos con Natsume al salón de Youchi, Natsume le dijo a Nodacchi-sensei que necesitábamos a Youchi que era una emergencia y el accedió de inmediato a dejarlo ir.

Youchi: Oniichan, vamos a Central Town

Natsume: No lo sé es que no estoy de humor

Mikan: Vamos Natsume no querrás crecer calvo y amargado

Natsume: No seré calvo y mucho menos amargado...que esperan vamos a central town

Mikan y Youchi: Sii -dijimos ambos con un gran animo

Nos subimos al bus elefante y cuando llegamos a central town lo primero que compramos fue Howalo, luego nos fuimos a comer helados así la tarde paso rápidamente nos fuimos a casa Natsume se encargó de bañar a Youchi también le puso el pijama, cuando llegaron Narumi, Reo y Tsubasa ya que Misaki y los demás estaban en la cocina preparando la cena

Tsubasa: Mikan tenemos que hablar -me dijo seriamente mientras subía hacia su habitación o mejor dicho su "nido de amor" aunque para mí era un infierno yo no quería entrar a ese terrorífico lugar en el cual hace sus "cosas" con Misaki-sempai

Mikan: Hai, Oniichan-Tsubasa, Reo y Narumi subieron a la habitación de Tsubasa mientras Natsume por poco y me deja sin alma ya que su mirada no se despegaba de mí

Natsume: Sabes de lo que quieren hablar?

Mikan: No, pero no creo que sea gran cosa y es mejor que suba porque Reo-sensei es un tanto impaciente

Subí a la habitación de mi Oniichan allí en un sofá estaba sentado Reo, en frente al de Reo estaba Narumi y Tsubasa estaba parado allí mirando la puerta cuando entre y le puse seguro para que nadie interrumpiera fue cuando se transportó Persona y Hime-sama, ¿cómo los conocía? fácil ellos eran amigos de mis padres y parte de la familia Yukihara bueno al menos nosotros los veíamos como nuestros tíos para nuestros padres eran como hermanos que también quería tomar venganza por lo ocurrido a nuestros padres y yo estaba dispuesta a cualquier tarea que se me presentara sin importar el que sin importar el pasar por encima de los sentimientos de los demás aunque sé que estoy siendo un tanto dura pero Tsubasa estaba en lo mismo ya que ambos nos enamoramos en la academia y por venganza tendremos que pasar por sobre nuestros sentimientos y por los sentimientos de las personas que más apreciamos. Tomamos asiento y comenzamos a charlar sobre la compañía Anti-Alice y por qué sus hijos estaban en la academia los hijos de Nakamura Akito ese maldito me las va a pagar y le voy a hacer sentir el mismo dolor que sentí yo cuando mataron a mis padres.

Persona: y entonces qué plan pondremos en marcha debemos crear un plan muy bueno para que esté listo en poco tiempo

Mikan: qué tal si Tsubasa y yo nos hacemos amigos de los Nakamura y luego le decimos que queremos formar parte de la asociación Anti-Alice para que cuando estemos en la asociación acabar con todos ellos desde dentro.

Hime-sama: Eh Mikan-chan tiene buenas ideas y yo digo que podría funcionar pero que solo ustedes dos estén en esa asociación será complicado y muy peligroso deberíamos ir con ustedes o mandar a alguien que también tenga algún Alice del interés de esa Asociación

Personas: Hyuuga Natsume la asociación también quiere su Alice

Mikan: No quiero que Natsume sepa de esto por lo cual mejor no meterlo en esto no quiero que sufra más de lo que sufrirá cuando sepa que tendremos que partir.

Hime-sama: Mikan-chan está enamorada.

Persona: que tal tu Hime-sama usted también podría ir con ellos ya que tus barreras son más fuertes que las de otros.

Hime-sama: De acuerdo con tal de destruir esa asociación estoy de acuerdo

Tsubasa: entonces está decidido nos infiltraremos en la asociación Anti-Alice será un trabajo difícil

Narumi: y peligroso por lo cual los 3 deben cuidarse mucho escucharon deben cuidarse el uno al otro así y Tsubasa tu serás el hombre por lo cual debes proteger a Mikan y a Hime-sama

Reo: Si les pasa algo a alguna de ellas dos Tsubasa no te regalare un auto cuando cumplas 16

Tsubasa: planeas regalarme un auto cuando cumpla 16

Reo: solo si las proteges ¿entendido?

Tsubasa: Entendido

Persona: Bueno entonces con 1 semana para hacerse amigos de los Nakamura está bien verdad, mientras más rápido mejor

Mikan: con 1 semana es más que suficiente

Tsubasa: Si es más que suficiente porque los tendremos comiendo de la palma de nuestras manos

Hime-sama: Entonces como ustedes dos dicen en 1 semana tenemos que estar en camino a esa asociación

Mikan: Hai

Reo: entonces creo que por el momento sería mejor no hacer mucho contacto con sus amigos intenten no tomarlos en cuenta ya que si el plan falla la asociación se puede vengar de nosotros utilizándolos

Mikan: No fallara

Tsubasa: Entonces tendremos que arreglar lo de las habitaciones que tal si Hotaru duerme con Misaki en la habitación de Hotaru y Ruka con Natsume ya que son como hermanos y Yuri y Kaname no hay que hacer ningún cambio con ellos ya que duerme juntos entonces quedaría mi habitación vacía y allí seria donde duerma con Miman hasta que se cumpla la semana y tengamos el plan 100% en marcha.

POV Natsume

No sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento Mikan está en la habitación con Sombra, Reo y Narumi y podría ser que estén hablando sobre Persona y Hime-sama o sobre los Nakamura el ESP nos habló sobre la familia Yukihara ósea la familia de Mikan y el rumor es que el padre de la familia Nakamura asesino a los padres de Mikan y Sombra y que la familia Nakamura tiene una asociación Anti-Alice y dejo entrar a los hijos de esa familia porque utilizaran a los hijos de Nakamura para destruir la asociación.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 8

Destiny Of Love 8

En el capítulo anterior:

POV Natsume

No sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento Mikan está en la habitación con Sombra, Reo y Narumi y podría ser que estén hablando sobre Persona y Hime-sama o sobre los Nakamura el ESP nos habló sobre la familia Yukihara ósea la familia de Mikan y el rumor es que el padre de la familia Nakamura asesino a los padres de Mikan y Sombra y que la familia Nakamura tiene una asociación Anti-Alice y dejo entrar a los hijos de esa familia porque utilizaran a los hijos de Nakamura para destruir la asociación

Capítulo 8

POV Natsume

La mayor pregunta sería como el ESP destruirá la asociación Anti-Alice ya que tiene muchas personas con Alices desconocidos que también pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos y lo más seguro que la academia utilice a los alumnos de la clase de habilidades peligrosas para acabar con esa asociación.

Escuchamos bajar personas cuando observamos las escaleras era imposible allí venia Mikan de la mano de Persona mientras le sonreía a Hime-sama, ella me prometió que no tendría alguna relación con Persona ni Hime-sama, pero porque estaba con ellos.

Natsume: Mikan que haces

Mikan: Perdona Natsume enserio perdóname

Natsume: Lo prometiste prometiste que no tendrías ningún tipo de relación con ellos

Mikan: Natsume hay cosas más importantes que elegir el tipo de personas con las cuales estar y con las que no

Tsubasa: Mikan ve a ordenar tus cosas

Mikan: Si, Oniichan - le dijo a Sombra mientras se despedía de Persona Y Hime-sama, subió las escaleras directo hacia la habitación, yo la seguí para pedirle una explicacion. Cuando llegue ella estaba sacando su ropa del closet.

Natsume: ¿Que estás haciendo?

Mikan: Sacando las cosas del closet

Natsume: ¿Porque?

Mikan: me iré a dormir a la habitación de mi Oniichan

Natsume: que fue lo que sucedió con Hime-sama y Persona

Mikan: Natsume eso no te lo puedo decir aunque me encantaría decirte el porqué de todo lo que estoy haciendo no puedo no me perdonare si hago que también estés en esto

Natsume: ¿Que sucedió Mikan, que fue lo que paso para que no me quieras contar lo que sucede? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Soy tu novio no podemos tener secretos entre nosotros

Mikan: ¿porque no podemos tener secretos? Yo tengo mis secretos y tú tienes los tuyos ¿verdad?

Natsume: Si es verdad yo tengo secretos pero no deberíamos tener secretos

Mikan: Natsume aunque quiera contarte lo que está sucediendo no puedo eso es imposible para mí la decisión ya fue tomada nada ni nadie la podrá cambiar.

Natsume: ¿qué decisión?

Mikan: La decisión que tome con Oniichan

Natsume: Sobre que Mikan que es tan secreto que no me puedes contar, que es tan secreto que no te deja confiar en mi

Mikan: No es que no confié en ti es solo que...

Natsume: Que cosa

Mikan: Deberíamos darnos un tiempo eso es lo que yo opino- Me dolió mucho sus palabras, ella quería dejarlo por un tiempo

Natsume: ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Mikan: El tiempo necesario

Natsume: ¿Necesario para qué?

Mikan: Necesario para hacer mi misión

Natsume: ¿Qué misión?

Mikan: Perdón Natsume no te puedo decir más si lo hago puede que estés en peligro

Natsume: Si es por ti no me importa estar en peligro es más yo quiero protegerte de ese peligro y si es necesario con mi cuerpo y alma

Mikan: Yo no quiero que me protejas, Si te sucede algo no solo yo voy a sufrir sino que también las personas que te quieren, si te pasa algo que harás con el dolor que sentirán Ruka y You-chan, No permitiré que nadie más sufra por mi culpa y es lo que he decidido

Natsume: Creo que no me queda de otra y no te poder hacer cambiar de opinión

Mikan: Exacto no me harás cambiar de opinión

Natsume: pero si puedo intentar que no te cambies de habitación- Le dije mientras la jalaba hacia la cama donde le recosté y me puse sobre ella

Mikan: ¿Na...Nat...Natsume que haces?-Me dijo ruborizada

Natsume: Que hago... se llama persuadir- Le dije mientras desabrochaba su Blusa y le depositaba besos desde su estómago hasta sus labios, ella comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa mientras me acariciaba el estómago, nos voltea dejándola a ella sobre mí, mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente nuestra temperatura subía cada vez más, hasta que sonó mi celular era Ruka diciendo que Youchi dormiría con ellos eso fue algo bueno hace no dejaría escapar a mi preciada presa estuvimos toda la noche entre carisias besos y tome algo muy preciado para Mikan : Su Virginidad y ella tomo la mía ya que nunca antes había tenido sexo con alguien y ella era la primera mujer con la cual tenía sexo además en esta Academia solo me querían por ser "Sexy" como ellas decían si no que solo me gustaba ser yo a mi manera pero en la academia nunca me había enamorado como me enamore de Mikan es más nunca Salí con alguna de esas chicas ya que las considero unas Zorras interesadas y que solo tiene un amor platónico por alguien que jamás las tomara en cuenta ya que yo amaba a alguien más y ese alguien estaba hoy aquí en mis brazos abrazándome firmemente al igual que yo la abrazaba a ella, no sé por qué pero tengo el presentimiento de que su "Misión" tiene que ver con la familia Nakamura, aunque sabiendo que la familia Nakamura tiene un gran interés en la familia Yukihara ya que esta familia posee Alices que nadie más tiene y es una familia influyente, en el exterior dicen que los 2 hijos de la familia Yukihara desaparecieron después del asesinato de sus padres pero la verdad es que Narumi y Reo los sacaron de ese lugar por la seguridad de Mikan y Tsubasa y ahora los cuidan como si fueran sus tíos aunque para Mikan y Tsubasa consideraban a Narumi y a Reo como sus propios Tíos de sangre ya que tenían un fuerte lazo desde el nacimiento de Mikan y el nacimiento de Tsubasa siempre han estado apoyándolos por lo cual son como familia.


	10. Chapter 9

**Destiny of love 9**

En el capítulo anterior:

Natsume: Que hago... se llama persuadir- Le dije mientras desabrochaba su Blusa y le depositaba besos desde su estómago hasta sus labios, ella comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa mientras me acariciaba el estómago, nos voltea dejándola a ella sobre mí, mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente nuestra temperatura subía cada vez más, hasta que sonó mi celular era Ruka diciendo que Youchi dormiría con ellos eso fue algo bueno hace no dejaría escapar a mi preciada presa estuvimos toda la noche entre carisias besos y tome algo muy preciado para Mikan : Su Virginidad y ella tomo la mía ya que nunca antes había tenido sexo con alguien y ella era la primera mujer con la cual tenía sexo además en esta Academia solo me querían por ser "Sexy" como ellas decían si no que solo me gustaba ser yo a mi manera pero en la academia nunca me había enamorado como me enamore de Mikan es más nunca Salí con alguna de esas chicas ya que las considero unas Zorras interesadas y que solo tiene un amor platónico por alguien que jamás las tomara en cuenta ya que yo amaba a alguien más y ese alguien estaba hoy aquí en mis brazos abrazándome firmemente al igual que yo la abrazaba a ella, no sé por qué pero tengo el presentimiento de que su "Misión" tiene que ver con la familia Nakamura, aunque sabiendo que la familia Nakamura tiene un gran interés en la familia Yukihara ya que esta familia posee Alices que nadie más tiene y es una familia influyente, en el exterior dicen que los 2 hijos de la familia Yukihara desaparecieron después del asesinato de sus padres pero la verdad es que Narumi y Reo los sacaron de ese lugar por la seguridad de Mikan y Tsubasa y ahora los cuidan como si fueran sus tíos aunque para Mikan y Tsubasa consideraban a Narumi y a Reo como sus propios Tíos de sangre ya que tenían un fuerte lazo desde el nacimiento de Mikan y el nacimiento de Tsubasa siempre han estado apoyándolos por lo cual son como familia.

Capítulo 9

POV Mikan

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un ligero dolor cuando observo las sabanas había ¿Sangre? yo quede con cara de confusión no recordaba mucho lo de anoche hasta que miro a la persona que estaba a mi lado el Neko Natsume...me gusta ese apodo Neko, pero en qué diablos estoy pensando ahora debería estar pensando en lo que hice anoche aunque está más que claro yo aquí en una cama desnuda con Natsume a mi lado durmiendo como Neko y a parte esa mancha de sangre en las sabanas si Oniichan sabe lo que hice anoche me va a sermonear y de seguro querrá hacer el rol de padre y madre y me va a querer dar "La charla" no me gustaría escucharla ya se mas o menos de que se trata y con esos detalles me quedo más que claro y lo odie y no quisiera escucharla completa con punto y coma, al fin me intente poner algo de ropa pero era imposible el brazo de Natsume me tenía agarrada demasiado fuerte como si me fuera a escapar cuando me volví a recostar me estire observándolo y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios que por cierto solo tenía ganas de besarlos, hay Kami-sama este Neko me quito toda mi inocencia fíjate ahora en lo que pienso Kami-sama quiero besar a este Neko Sexy, Kami-sama sálvame y ayúdame a recuperar aunque sea un poco de mi inocencia o al menos ayúdame a pasar desapercibida con Oniichan si sabe que quede sin mi primer beso, sin mi virginidad y sin una pequeña pisca de inocencia y todas robadas por Hyuuga Natsume me mata a mí y a Natsume o tal vez me amenace con cambiarme de habitación!No¡ Kami-sama tasukete kudasai.

Natsume: Mmm... La gatita esta despierta -Dijo Natsume, yo que estaba sumida completamente en mis pensamientos ni cuenta me había dado que él se había despertado

Mikan: desper...- No termine de decir ya que el beso que me dio Natsume abarco completamente mis labios mientras pedía paso para su lengua que gustosa le di no estuvimos besando por un rato o mejor dicho hasta que me acorde que estaba desnuda y el también mostrando sus atributos y yo exhibiéndome, bueno en realidad me vio completamente anoche, escuchamos unos paso caminar hacia la habitación y completamente nerviosos de que sea mi Oniichan, Natsume tomo ropa interior lo más rápido que pudo yo me puse una camisa de Natsume que encontré en el suelo y recordé que esa fue la que tenía puesta anoche y yo le había arrancado, pero como sea lo importante ahora era el desorden que había con la ropa y la sabana...Mierda La sabana estaba manchada, cogí las sabanas como pude y las deje en el baño, Natsume salió del baño en boxes justo cuando golpearon la puerta y para nuestra sorpresa era Yuri-sepa que había acompañado a You-chan hasta la habitación, yo con Natsume dimos un gran suspiro

Yuri: ¿porque el suspiro?

Mikan: P...por Nada-dije con nerviosismo

Yuri: Eh Mikan-Chan que haces con una camisa puesta...espera esa no es la camisa de Natsume

Mikan: No

Natsume: Si, es mi camisa es que Mikan es un tanto desordenada y no sabe dónde dejo su ropa anoche - volteo para guiñarme el ojo haciendo que me sonrojara

Yuri: Oh, Comprendo Mi-chan no te preocupes vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo ya que supongo que no quieren que Tsubasa se entere porque lo más posibles es que los entierre vivos

Mikan: Gracias Yuri-sepa

Yuri: Bueno entonces les dejo a Youchi, Bye bye

Mikan: Bye -Entramos a la habitación y Youchi analizo con la mirada la habitación completa

Youchi: Oniichan, Oneechan no lleva ropa interior - Dijo inocentemente mientras me miraba, Natsume solo atino a lanzarme una chaqueta que había cerca de el fui al closet saque ropa y me fui a bañar cuando salí de la ducha mi sorpresa Natsume estaba en el baño, Como diablos entro si cerré la puerta por dentro

Natsume: Si quieres te ayudo a secarte - Dijo de una manera completamente sexy y con un toque gatuno (Kawaii)

Mikan: N...no es necesario -dije sonrojándome cada vez más cuando voy a enganchar bien la toalla para que no se caiga del cuerpo las manos de Natsume me imposibilitaron la acción y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, comenzó a bajar las manos pero lo detuve ya que solo había una pared que nos dividía de You-Chan y no sería bueno que You-Chan le diga a Oniichan lo que sucede en el baño.

Natsume: ¿Qué sucede? – Me pregunto solo porque no le permití seguir haciendo lo que tenía el en mente.

Mikan: No podemos hacerlo aquí además esta You-chan y puede escuchar y además aun siento un poco de dolor

Natsume: Ok, pero eso no me detendrá el poder tocarte y besarte

Mikan: Neko Hentai

Natsume: Pero aun así te gusto – Eso era verdad el me gustaba tal cual como era un Neko Hentai con hormonas en pleno desarrollo, bueno lo de anoche demostró que las mías también están en pleno desarrollo solo espero que no se haya escuchado nada de lo que sucedió anoche, Natsume comenzó a besarme pero sus besos comenzaron a descender hacia mi cuelo donde mordió dejando una huella y eso que la última aun no desaparecía del todo.

Mikan: Debemos bajar a desayunar

Natsume: Que cosa, yo ya estoy desayunando

Mikan: Moe y yo que solo tu desayunas pero yo quiero comida como yogurt con cereal y jugo – Sabiendo que a él le encanta el Cereal con Yogurt o leche de cualquiera le gustaba

Natsume: De acuerdo pero en la noche cenare una dulce chica de cabellos castaño con ojos color avellana

Mikan: Y yo seré comida por un sexy Neko Hentai de cabello negro y ojos color carmesí.

Me seque, me puse la ropa y cepille mis dientes, luego salimos del baño y You-Chan estaba viendo monitos para bebes bueno You-chan era como un Bebe tan tierno e Inocente….Inocente espero que su inocencia dure más que la mía

Natsume: Vamos a desayunar Youchi

Youchi: Hai, Oniichan

Bajamos y allí se encontraban todos menos Misaki-sempai y mi Oniichan supongo que estaría "Desayunando"

Hotaru: Hay un 99% de probabilidades de que Mikan haya dejado de ser inocente

Ruka: Imai-san –dijo Ruka reprendiendo a Hotaru pero ella no le tomo mucho en cuenta

Natsume: Y qué hay del 1% que sobra

Hotaru: eso representa un pequeño trozo de inocencia

Mikan: Co…c…como crees sigo siendo muy ino…cente

Kaname: Tan inocente que casi no puedes ni pronunciar la palabra

Mikan: Sempai que gran apoyo pero al parecer Sempai tampoco es inocente ya que el Sempai inocente que yo conozco no le hace bromas a los demás – Dije esto y al parecer estaba en lo correcto pero mi sorpresa fue que Yuri-Sempai se sonrojo al igual que Kaname-Sempai

Natsume: Aun así Mikan nunca fue 100% inocente no desde que perdió su primer beso con….. – No termino de decir ya que el sonido de una caja de cereal sonó y el volteo de inmediato a ver como ponía cereal en un platillo

Yuri: Al parecer Natsume sabe quién es la persona a quien le dio su primer beso Mikan-Chan

Hotaru: Vamos, Natsume dinos quien es el chico

Misaki: Ohayo –Sempai me haz salvado de una avalancha de preguntas comencé a agradecer mentalmente

Mikan: Buenos días, Sempai que hace que tengas tan buen humor por la mañana – No sé por qué pero Misaki-sempai se sonrojo al parecer su humor ha de incluir a mi Oniichan pero no quiero detalles de su felicidad.

To be Continued


	11. Chapter 10

**Destiny Of Love 10**

En el capitulo anterior

Mikan: Buenos días, Sempai que hace que tengas tan buen humor por la mañana – No sé por qué pero Misaki-sempai se sonrojo al parecer su humor ha de incluir a mi Oniichan pero no quiero detalles de su felicidad.

Capitulo 10

POV Mikan

Cuando Misaki-sempai se sonrojo la verdad es que eso de su humor hizo que yo también me sintiera un tanto incomoda.

Mikan: Bueno entonces voy a hablar sobre un asunto con Oniichan

Subí las escaleras camine hasta la habitación de mi Oniichan golpee antes de pasar pero no contesto por lo cual habían 2 opciones o él estaba durmiendo o estaba en el baño pero no descarte ninguna solo entre al parecer tuve que descartar la de si estaba durmiendo ya que no estaba en la cama, me senté en el sofá de cuero blanco frente a una televisión que había allí mientras la ponía en un canal de música coreana donde estaba saliendo el video de Get Out de JYJ la canción era linda y me la sabia completa asique me puse a cantarla casi no me equivocaba en las palabras pero aun así había una que otra en la que fallaba, luego de que la canción termino comenzó a sonar Push Push de SISTAR me aprendí el baile hace unos meses atrás por lo cual comencé a bailar y cantar hasta que escuche aplausos cuando miro era nada mas ni nada menos que Oniichan saliendo del baño impresionado con mi baile

Tsubasa: Mi hermanita canta y baila deberías ser una Idol

Mikan: Oniichan no es para tanto si igual no soy tan buena como ellos –dije apuntando a la pantalla donde pasaban videos coreanos

Tsubasa: De acuerdo pero aun así eres buena pero mejor pongamos en marcha nuestro plan en el almuerzo nos juntaremos con Reo y Narumi para ir a ver a Hime-sama ya que Persona estará con algunos alumnos de la clase de habilidades peligrosas, por cierto los Nakamura están en esa clase y podemos pedir a Persona que no incluya en la clase para que nuestro plan sea mas fácil, al menos la primera parte ya que cuando estemos en la asociación será todo mas difícil espero que estés preparada

Mikan: Oniichan estoy mas que preparada estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de nuestro plan

Tsubasa: Eh ¿Todo? Entonces porque no le decimos a Narumi que su próximo proyecto sea sobre un concierto de los estudiantes con dones musicales como TU

Mikan: Me niego rotundamente eso no nos ayudara a acercarnos a los Nakamura, Baka

Tsubasa: Mas respeto con tus mayores enana –Dijo por lo cual ambos estallamos en carcajadas simplemente a él no le quedaba ese papel era imposible para el ponerse serio

Paramos de reírnos cuando golpearon la puerta para luego entrar eran Misaki, Youchi y Natsume no sé que diablos hacen aquí bueno Misaki-sempai si entendía el porque estaba allí 1- Oniichan era su novio y 2-Ella dormía allí, Pero que hacia Natsume allí no me preocupe por You-chan ya que el siempre sigue a Natsume es como su hermano.

Misaki: Chicos hoy planeamos saltarnos las clases e ir a Central Town ¿que dicen?

Tsubasa: Me rehusó

Mikan: Pienso lo mismo que Oniichan y además tenemos planes para el almuerzo

Natsume: ¿Que planes?

Mikan: Nos juntaremos con unas personas

Misaki: De seguro es Reo-sensei y Naru-sensei

Mikan: Yes, si pero hay alguien mas que nos esperara para el almuerzo ¿Verdad Oniichan?

Tsubasa: Si, es una junta muy importante

Natsume: ¿Sobre que? – Dijo con tono serio

Mikan: A.L.G.O

Youchi: Oneechan va a ir a ver a un chico

Natsume: ¿Que?

Mikan: eso no es cierto

Natsume: Entonces a quien van a ir a ver

Mikan: No es un chico es una chica, es mas no es chica es Mujer

Misaki: Mujer, Tsubasa que relación tienes con esa mujer – Pregunto celosa Misaki

Tsubasa: Como crees que yo tendría alguna relación amorosa con ella, es mas como una tía para mi la consideramos parte de nuestra familia

Mikan: es verdad ella nos quiere mucho y siempre nos ayuda

Natsume: ¿Hime-sama?

Tsubasa: Si nos juntaremos con Hime-sama

Natsume salió enojado de la habitación mientras Youchi iba tras el nosotros veíamos perplejos la escena no entendía aun por qué detestaba que tuviera algún tipo de relación familiar con Hime-sama

Misaki: ¿Que le sucede a Natsume?

Tsubasa: esta creciendo ya sabes cuando crecen se vuelven mas rebeldes y se llevan a cualquier mujer a la cama – Dijo por lo cual me sonroje y lo golpee en la cabeza

Tsubasa: Porque diablos me golpeas

Mikan: Deberías dejar de hablar de ese tipo de cosas

Tsubasa: Porque acaso haz sido una de las que se ha llevado a la cama – Me enoje por lo que dijo ósea Natsume había tenido su primera vez conmigo al igual que yo con el

Mikan: SU PRIMERA VEZ FUE CONMIGO – Mierda que acabo de decir, Mierda voy a morir

Tsubasa: ¿Que haz dicho? ¿Acaso escuche mal?

Mikan: …-No podía decir nada y si hablaba podría empeorar las cosas pero aun así mi muerte estaba asegurada

Tsubasa: Mikan tú lo hiciste con Natsume

Misaki: Tsubasa párala su intimidad con Natsume no es tu problema además esta grande para tener relaciones

Tsubasa: Tiene 10 años recién

Mikan: Voy a cumplir 11

Tsubasa: A quien le importa cuantos vas a cumplir Mikan sabes que es lo que hiciste Por dios puedes quedar embarazada

Mikan: Me dices eso a mi, Tu deberías preocuparte por tu vida sexual ya que eres mas grande que yo y que sucederá si Misaki-sempai queda embarazada pobre bebe tendrá un padre inmaduro no me lo podría ni imaginar

Misaki: Yo tampoco quiero tener un hijo que cuando crezca sea inmaduro

Tsubasa: desde cuando estamos hablando sobre bebes

Mikan: desde que dijiste que yo podía quedar embarazada

Fin POV Mikan

POV Ruka

Estábamos en la cocina esperando a que bajaran Misaki-sempai, Natsume y los demás pero solo bajo Youchi.

Youchi: Oniichan esta enojado, Oniichan me dijo que quería estar solo

Hotaru: ¿Por qué esta enojado Natsume?

Youchi: Oniichan peleó con Oneechan

Ruka: ¿Con Mikan? ¿Por qué?

Youchi: No lo se

Ruka: Yo iré a hablar con el

Subí a la habitación y vi a Mikan salir al balcón que había al final del pasillo cerca de su habitación supongo que era verdad que ella y Natsume habían discutido, no quise ir a donde estaba Mikan ya que de seguro necesitaba estar sola pero Natsume aunque diga que quiere estar solo siempre necesita a alguien que comprenda sus problemas golpee pero solo recibí un lárgate, por lo cual decidí entrar el esta allí sentado sobre la cama con sus manos cubriendo su cara

Ruka: ¿Qué sucede Natsume?

To be Continued


	12. Chapter 11

**Destiny Of Love 11**

En el capitulo anterior

Subí a la habitación y vi a Mikan salir al balcón que había al final del pasillo cerca de su habitación supongo que era verdad que ella y Natsume habían discutido, no quise ir a donde estaba Mikan ya que de seguro necesitaba estar sola pero Natsume aunque diga que quiere estar solo siempre necesita a alguien que comprenda sus problemas golpee pero solo recibí un lárgate, por lo cual decidí entrar el esta allí sentado sobre la cama con sus manos cubriendo su cara

Ruka: ¿Qué sucede Natsume?

Capitulo 11

POV Ruka

Natsume solo me dirigió una mirada la cual estaba muy triste me senté junto a él en la habitación había mucho silencio aunque cuando él estaba triste no le molestaba mi presencia siempre que solo haya silencio pero escuchamos el ruido de la puesta abrirse y por ella entro Mikan con una gran maleta vacía ella nos dirigió una mirada para luego ir camino a un closet color blanco con detalles femeninos obviamente ese era su closet cuando lo abrió comenzó a guardar su ropa cuando saco toda la ropa del closet se dirigió a el baño supongo que a buscar sus pertenencias Natsume solo observaba como se movilizaba Mikan por la habitación, por ultimo tomo un cuaderno y un lápiz y se fue al baño después de unos minutos salió de allí sin el cuaderno el lápiz lo llevaba en la mano para luego depositarlo en una mesita y tomar su maleta y salir por puerta en dirección a la primera planta Natsume no sabia que hacer estaba congelado observando la puerta por donde salió Mikan estuvo casi 5 minutos observando la puerta para cuando reaccionó tenia la mirada vacía como cuando lo separaron de su familia cuando Persona encerró a Aoi-Chan para amenazarlo con hacerle daño a Aoi mientras obligaba a Natsume para que hiciera las misiones. Natsume se levanto rápidamente hacia el baño de Mikan lo mas seguro es que iba en busca del cuaderno que nunca salió de ese lugar

Fin POV Ruka

POV Natsume

No entendía nada cuando Mikan entro en la habitación fue todo tan rápido ordeno sus cosas luego se encerró en el baño con un lápiz y cuaderno pero cuando salió del baño solo llevaba consigo el lápiz lo que quería decir que el cuaderno estaba en el baño. Cuando Mikan se fue lo primero que hice fue buscar el cuaderno en el baño y allí estaba en una repisa cuando abrí el cuaderno había una carta en el que decía mi nombre ya que tenia mi nombre la abrí:

Querido Natsume:

Sé que leerás esta carta apenas me vaya puede que cuando termines de leerla ya no este a tu alcance puede que ya ni siquiera este en la academia pero aun así te pido que lees completamente.

Natsume yo desde que nos conocimos te ame y te sigo amando pero el rencor que tengo por la muerte de mis padres no me permite quedarme con los brazos cruzados así como si nada hubiera ocurrido pero la verdad ocurrió todo la organización Nakamura mando a secuestrarnos a Oniichan y a mi pero nuestros padres no lo permitieron lucharon para que no nos llevaran y utilizaran nuestros Alices con fines egoístas pero nuestros padres murieron en la lucha a ellos los asesinaron frente a nuestros ojos puede que Tsubasa lo haya superado antes que yo pero no lo supere del todo sigo sintiendo ese odio que sé que aunque acabe con esa familia el odio y rencor nunca se acabara ya que mis padres murieron y no pueden regresar a la vida pero Natsume yo solo te pido que seas feliz y sepas que siempre te amare te digo esta palabras porque en el momento que llegue a tomar venganza el pequeño grupo que viene junto a mi solo estaría conformado por Hime-Sama, Tsubasa y yo ya que Naru-Sensei, Reo-Sensei y Persona nos guiaran y tendrán nuestro contacto desde la academia eso fue lo que acordamos con ellos pero lo mas seguro es que mantengan todo este tipo de información secreta y no es por ser egoísta pero Natsume les prohibí a ellos que te dieran cualquier tipo de información sobre mi paradero o mi estado de salud si le digo que te den información lo mas seguro es que vendrías a por y me llevaras arrastrando junto a ti a la academia y me amarrarías a ti para no dejarme ir nunca mas pero Natsume te tengo una gran sorpresa hará que tu estés mas feliz y que Ruka-Pyon no se preocupe por las misiones que haces. Le dije a Persona que le libere de las misiones puede que no cumpla y te mande a una que otra misión pero ninguna de ellas pondrá en riesgo tu vida y la otra cosa es que Aoi tu hermanita pequeña y no te amargues la vida en descubrir como se de Aoi porque la conocí hace un tiempo bueno la verdad fue cuando entre a la academia es una larga historia que algún día te contare pero debes ir a ver a Narumi-Sensei porque el dejara que Aoi sea liberada sabes no debes culpar a Persona por encerrar a Aoi pero la verdad es que Aoi se quedo allí cuando tenia la opción de volver a tu lado porque ella se hizo amiga de Persona ella y Persona se llevan muy bien para Persona Aoi es como una hija y para mi es como una muy buena amiga y tu para mi eres el amor de mi vida, Natsume puedes escribirme cartas y dárselas a Reo-sensei el me las enviara yo las responderé pero no daré mi localización y que ni se te ocurra ponerle dispositivos de rastreos ya que cuando se teletransportan se desactivara y sabes que Hotaru no hará rembolsos

Atte. : Recuerda cuidar mucho de Aoi y también recuerda que te amo más que a nada

Cuando termine de leer la carta no podía tragar todo eso lo que entendí es que ella tomaría venganza de la muerte de sus padre y lo otro es que volvería a tener a Aoi bajo mi protección pero con eso no tenia suficiente si no la tenia a ella no era nada sin ella como podría tener la felicidad que me dio cuando termine la carta la guarde en mi bolsillo para salir corriendo escaleras abajo intentando alcanzar a Mikan pero lo mas seguro es que se hayan teletransportan hacia su destino no lo podía creer nos habíamos vuelto a separar pero esta vez fue ella la que se alejó cuando Salí de la mansión en busca de Reo fui a su oficina y estaba exactamente allí le pedí una explicación pero solo dijo:

Reo: si quieres una explicación tendrás que esperar a que ella vuelva o nos de la orden de darte información y para que sepas no eres el único que esta mal si no mal recuerdas también se fue Tsubasa y Misaki se enfermo le dio fiebre muy alta por lo cual ahora mismo se encuentra el la clínica hospitalizada por tener problemas de respiración también

Natsume: Si lo se pero yo solo quiero saber sobre Mikan si Sombra dejo a Misaki es cosa de él no es mi problema además sé que ella es fuerte y se mejorara por el momento solo me importa Mikan y Aoi

Fin POV Natsume

POV Mikan

Sé que me lamentare haberme alejado de Natsume pero esto ya se había decidido desde hace un tiempo espero que haya leído la carta y este feliz por lo de Aoi al menos sé que ella estará muy feliz de volver a ver a su hermano mayor espero que él sea muy feliz sé que lo que estoy haciendo hará que mi vida corra peligro pero estoy dispuesta a todo por mi familia, ahora estamos con Hime-sama y Oniichan en las afueras de la academia esperando el auto de los Nakamura que nos pasara a buscar la verdad fue fácil solo le dijimos a el hijo mayor de Akito que queríamos unirnos a su asociación y simplemente acepto fue pan comido pero no será tan fácil lo que sigue quizás quien sabe en cuanto tiempo mas volveré a ver a Natsume y si me llega a suceder algo no quiero que el sufra aunque lo hara pero no quiero que sufra hasta el punto de la venganza yo y mis familia me refiero a los que considero familia llegamos al punto de la venganza.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 12

**Destiny Of Love 12**

En el capitulo anterior

POV Mikan

Sé que me lamentare haberme alejado de Natsume pero esto ya se había decidido desde hace un tiempo espero que haya leído la carta y este feliz por lo de Aoi al menos sé que ella estará muy feliz de volver a ver a su hermano mayor espero que él sea muy feliz sé que lo que estoy haciendo hará que mi vida corra peligro pero estoy dispuesta a todo por mi familia, ahora estamos con Hime-sama y Oniichan en las afueras de la academia esperando el auto de los Nakamura que nos pasara a buscar la verdad fue fácil solo le dijimos a el hijo mayor de Akito que queríamos unirnos a su asociación y simplemente acepto fue pan comido pero no será tan fácil lo que sigue quizás quien sabe en cuanto tiempo mas volveré a ver a Natsume y si me llega a suceder algo no quiero que el sufra aunque lo hará pero no quiero que sufra hasta el punto de la venganza yo y mis familia me refiero a los que considero familia llegamos al punto de la venganza.

Capitulo 12

POV Misaki

Cuando Tsubasa me dijo que se iría mis manos comenzaron a temblar sentía unas fuertes clavadas en mi cabeza, cuando lo vi desaparecer junto a Mikan pensé en como se sentiría ella al separarse de Natsume y también pensé en Natsume supuse que él se sentía igual de mal que yo.

De pronto comencé a ver todos oscuro y luego solo escuche las voces de Yuri y Kaname gritando mi nombre desesperadamente de pronto Kaname le dijo a Hotaru que debían llevarme a la clínica luego no escuche nada mas, cuando desperté era de noche en la habitación estaba Yuri, Kaname y Youchi durmiendo en un sofá que allí había junto a la camilla había un mueble con un sobre blanco encima el sobre tenia mi nombre cuando lo abrí comencé a leerlo y me sorprendí por lo que allí decía tenia 1 mes, 1 mes de embarazo pero lo raro es que no recuerdo haber tenido síntomas y ni siquiera se notaba cambio alguno en mi estomago no había engordado ni siquiera un kilo, luego de leer el papel mas de 10 veces me volvió a dar sueño esa noche soñé con Tsubasa, Mikan y Natsume, Soñé que yo tenia a mi bebe y era una niña de cabello Azul oscuro y ojos azul oscuros tenia facciones parecidas a las mías, luego venia Natsume con un bebe en sus brazos y Mikan con otro bebe en un cochecito color celeste él bebe que llevaba Natsume tenia el cabello castaño igual al de Mikan y ojos color carmesí el otro bebe tenia los ojos color avellana y el pelo negro era como una linda combinación de los ojos y cabello de sus padres venían los 4 muy felices hacia nosotros pero antes de llegar todo se volvió negro y solo se escucho el ruido de un disparo, me desperté asustada, llorando y confundida.

Mikan-Susurre la verdad es que no entendía porque había soñado que Mikan tenia 2 bebes y que eran iguales a Natsume y a ella

Eh Misa despertó-Dijo Yuri

¿Misa?-Dije por el apodo

Es que tu nombre es muuuuuuy largo-dijo Yuri

Solo son 6 letras-Dije

Es mucho esfuerzo pronunciar las 6-Dijo Yuri y supuse que me llamaría Misa desde ahora en adelante

¿Y porque te desmayaste?- Dijo Kaname

Etto... Solo fue estrés-dije con una sonrisa

Misaki~sempai no sabes mentir- Dijo Hotaru

PP.. Pero no estoy mintiendo-dije

Misaki esta embarazada-Dijo Natsume entrando recién a la habitación

Como diablos lo supiste-dije con un tono de voz bajito

Se te olvida que soy NATSUME HYUUGA-Dijo el muy arrogante

Engreído-Le dije

Entonces vamos a ser tíos-Dijeron Yuri y Kaname al Unisonó

Si-Dije feliz

Increíble-Dijo Yuri para luego darme un gran abrazo

Misaki~sempai-Dijo Ruka por lo cual yo lo observe

Dime Ruka~Kun

Porque tienes confusión plasmada en tu rostro desde que despertaste-Dijo Ruka

Oh hablando de confusión es porque tuve un sueño raro-dije

Si con raro te refieres a tú y Sombra en su nido de amor no nos cuentes-Dijo Natsume con cara de asco

No es eso, estábamos Tu, Mikan, Tsubasa y yo-Dije apuntando a Natsume

Que diablos hacia yo en tus sueños-Dijo Natsume sorprendido

Tu venias con Mikan y...-Pare dudando que lo que soñé podía afectar a Natsume

Y que-Dijo Natsume

Con 2 bebes-Dije

De quien eran los bebes-Dijo Natsume

De ustedes, los dos bebes eran idénticos a Mikan y a ti-Le dije y el quedo sorprendido

Quieres decir que Mikan esta...Embarazada-Dijo Natsume con un brillo especial en los ojos

Natsume eso fue solo un sueño nada mas que eso y además ocurrió algo no supe que cosa porque todo estaba oscuro y el ruido-Dije por lo cual el quedo sorprendido y el brillo especial que había aparecido se apagó.

¿El ruido de que?-Pregunto Hotaru

Un disparo-Dije Natsume se sorprendió al escuchar lo que había dicho

Bueno entonces me voy-Dijo Natsume intentando no parecer interesado

Yo también-Dijo Ruka

Oniichan puedo ir también-Dijo Youchi

Vamos-Le dijo Natsume, Youchi corrió hacia Natsume y lo tomo de la mano para irse saltando felizmente

Fin POV Misaki

POV Mikan

Desde que nos fuimos nuestros planes iban muy bien pero yo tenia un problema últimamente no me sentía bien todo el tiempo ocultando un gran secreto tengo 2 meses y medios de embarazo se me notaba un poco la panza pero utilizaba una faja pero ya es imposible y hay algo bueno de estar fuera de la academia y es que me puedo sacar es apretada faja y también era incomoda jamás le dije a Natsume lo de mi embarazo por miedo tenia miedo de que no aceptara al bebe tenia miedo de que me dejara pero aun así yo quiero a mi bebe porque en parte él bebe tiene su sangre y es su hijo por lo cual si no vuelvo a verlo en un largo tiempo tendré algo que hará que jamás en mi vida lo olvide pero si no tuviera él bebe aun así jamás lo olvidaría porque Natsume es la razón de mi vida por el estoy aquí y no deje que la depresión me matara por conocerlo a el me aleje un poco en de mi depresión pero ahora estoy cayendo nuevamente en ella pero tengo algo que me saque de ella en cualquier momento.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 13

**Destiny Of Love 13**

En el capitulo anterior:

POV Mikan

Desde que nos fuimos nuestros planes iban muy bien pero yo tenia un problema últimamente no me sentía bien todo el tiempo ocultando un gran secreto tengo 2 meses y medios de embarazo se me notaba un poco la panza pero utilizaba una faja pero ya es imposible y hay algo bueno de estar fuera de la academia y es que me puedo sacar es apretada faja y también era incomoda jamás le dije a Natsume lo de mi embarazo por miedo tenia miedo de que no aceptara al bebe tenia miedo de que me dejara pero aun así yo quiero a mi bebe porque en parte él bebe tiene su sangre y es su hijo por lo cual si no vuelvo a verlo en un largo tiempo tendré algo que hará que jamás en mi vida lo olvide pero si no tuviera él bebe aun así jamás lo olvidaría porque Natsume es la razón de mi vida por el estoy aquí y no deje que la depresión me matara por conocerlo a el me aleje un poco en de mi depresión pero ahora estoy cayendo nuevamente en ella pero tengo algo que me saque de ella en cualquier momento.

Capitulo 13

POV Mikan

Mikan te encuentras bien, estas muy pensativa -Dijo Tsubasa

Si, ¿Oniichan que harías si mientras estamos en la misión y te enteraras que Misaki~sempai estuviera embarazada?-Le dije a Tsubasa en inmediatamente puso toda su atención en mi

Que acaso Misaki esta embarazada-Dijo Tsubasa alterado

No, es solo una pregunta ahora respóndeme-Dije

Si supiera que esta embarazada dejaría toda la misión con tal de que ese bebe tenga a su padre y madre a su lado y que nadie sufra por una decisión de la cual nos podríamos arrepentir-Dijo Tsubasa con seriedad

¿Oniichan te arrepientes de las decisiones que nos han llevado hasta aquí hasta el lugar en el cual podremos destruir a las personas que nos hicieron sufrir-Le dije y me fije en Hime~Sama que veía entretenida la conversación y había sacado un paquete de palomitas de quien diablos sabe donde.

Un poco, porque no me gusto ver a Misaki así cuando le dije que nos iríamos comenzó a llorar y sus manos temblaban cuando me separe de ella se comenzó a escuchar las voces de Kaname y Yuri diciendo que había que llevarla a la clínica lo único que yo quería era retroceder y llevarla a la clínica lo único que quería era no soparme pero estoy aquí por nuestra familia, por las personas que nos quieren, para que nadie te haga daño nunca mas hago todo esto por ti y haría mucho mas porque eres mi hermanita pequeña y debo protegerte sea como sea-Dijo Tsubasa

Haces todo esto por mi a pesar de haber dejado a Misaki~sempai allí sabiendo que se la tendrían que llevar a la clínica aun así estas aquí junto a mi solo porque quiero tomar venganza-Dije

Mikan tu no eres la única que quiere venganza, pero puede que si tomamos venganza mas de uno saldrá herido y aun tenemos tiempo de volver siempre y cuando que no hagamos nada aun podemos volver aun pueden volver con las personas que los alejaron a ambos de la oscuridad, que les hicieron conocer el amor-Dijo Hime~Sama

NO, jamás me rendiré estoy aquí por algo y hare lo que tengo que hacer cueste lo que cueste...aunque me duela mucho-Dije enfurecida

Lo se Mikan pero recuerda que hay personas que también terminaran heridas, que hay con Natsume si te sucede algo a ti como reaccionaria el y Hotaru~Chan hace un tiempo me fije que son buenas amigas que hay con Kaname, Yuri, Ruka, Youchi que yo sé que lo quieres como si fuera un hermanito pequeño o lo vez como si fuera tu pequeño hijo y Aoi la pequeña hermana de Natsume ella hizo que salieras de la depresión fue la primera persona con la cual hablaste en la academia yo sé que ella te quiere como a una hermana y tu a ella como hermana también, Mikan por las decisiones que hemos tomado solo hemos hecho que personas sufran y sé que no quieres que esas personas sufran mas de lo que sufriste con lo que le ocurrió a Yuka e Izumi sé que la familia Nakamura los hizo sufrir mucho a mi también pero Mikan hay que comprender los sentimientos de los demás de las personas que quieres y además si le haces daño a la familia Nakamura no crees que también habrán personas que sufrirán por ejemplo los hijos de Akito y su esposa ellos también sufrirán debes comprenderlo-Dijo Hime~Sama

¿Comprenderlo? Ellos acaso al menos pensaron en nuestros sentimientos cuando mataron a nuestros padres, NO verdad ellos ni siquiera pensaron en nosotros cuando los mataron ellos solo quería tenernos entre medio de sus garras para utilizarnos como malditas marionetas no tuvieron intención alguna de pensar en nuestros sentimientos por lo cual yo no pensare en los de ellos-Dije esta vez completamente furiosa

Pero Mikan que hay si te hacen daño todos sufrirán incluyendo a los Nakamura porque sabes eres única tienes muy buenos Alice-Dijo Tsubasa

Si no lo entienden son libres de volver a la academia puedo terminar con los Nakamura yo sola-Dije pero mi mente solo veía a Natsume no podía dejar de pensar en el.

Fin POV Mikan

POV Narumi

Estábamos con Reo en la oficina ambos con nuestras computadoras buscando información para enviarle a Mikan sobre los Nakamura luego me llego un mensaje de Hime~Sama que decía que habían hablando con Mikan sobre abandonar la misión y volver a la academia en parte Tsubasa estaba de acuerdo pero Mikan había puesto furiosa cuando le dijo sobre los sentimientos de los demás incluyendo los de los Nakamura también decía que ellos no tomaron en cuenta los sentimientos de Tsubasa y ella y que si Hime o Tsubasa quería volver que ella sola haría la misión que ella podía sola contra los Nakamura, neos porque pero cada vez pienso que esta niña enserio se esta tomando esto mucho mas que a la ligera ella cree que puede contra la asociación anti Alice una asociación muy poderosa.

Al día siguiente llego otro mensaje diciendo que la misión seguía si o si casi una hora después de leer el mensaje llego Natsume lo mas seguro es que viniera por Aoi que por cierto se quedo dormida tarde porque estuvo toda la noche jugando con los juguetes que había en la habitación que tenia Mikan antes, Aoi era muy feliz recordando a Mikan, ella y Mikan son muy buenas amigas y es mejor que Aoi no sepa lo que esta planeando hacer Mikan porque le puede afectar mucho Mikan es como la hermana mayor de Aoi ya que Natsume es hombre Aoi no le podía decir secretos como a Mikan tampoco podía jugar a las muñequitas con Natsume supongo que eso es algo que jamás haría Natsume.

Deja de pensar estupideces y dime donde esta mi hermana y cualquier cosa solo dime algo de Mikan con cualquier información me basta pero solo dime como esta algo quiero saber de ella-Dijo Natsume completamente alterado

Cálmate, Primero Aoi duerme en la antigua habitación de Mikan y segundo Mikan solo dijo que te dijéramos que esta bien y que no te diéramos mas información hasta que ella de la orden-Dije pero al parecer Natsume se alteró mas

Porque diablos haces todo lo que ella te dice no sabes que si algún día no te llega información sobre ella le pudo haber pasado algo porque diablos no me dices de una buena vez donde esta para traerla como sea con tal de que no le suceda nada-Dijo Natsume tan alterado que su cara era entre morado y rojo

Natsume las cosas no son así sabemos que si sucede algo ella llegara aquí con Tsubasa y Hime aunque este herida pero los traerá hará que todos lleguen a salvo ella estará bien solo debes confiar en ella-Dije lo mas tranquilo posible

Misaki esta embarazada dile eso a Tsubasa de seguro hará que vuelva a la academia con Mikan-Dijo Natsume

Las cosas no son así porque Mikan no se rendirá tan fácil aunque Misaki este o no embarazada puede que la única persona que llegue aquí sea Tsubasa pero lo que te aseguro es que Mikan no regresara no a cambio que haya algo que la haga querer volver algo que ella puede poner en riesgo están allá-Dije

Sabes Misaki tuvo un sueño estaba Mikan, Sombra, ella y yo también dijo que Mikan y yo veníamos con 2 bebes iguales a Nosotros y me gozo pensar en que puede que Mikan este embarazada-Dijo Natsume un poco mas tranquilo

Tu mismo lo haz dicho un Sueño muy pocos sueños son reales-Le dije para que no se preocupara por algo que podía ser falso

Pero y que hay si ese sueño es real que sucedería si en este momento Mikan lleva 1 o tal vez 2 bebes míos en su vientre solo quiero protegerla a ella y a esos bebes que podrían estar en su vientre-Dijo Natsume

Oniichan-Dijo Aoi entrando a la habitación se lanzo a los brazos de Natsume quien la tomo para abrazarla fuertemente

TU, tienes que darme cualquier información sobre ella lo que sea-Dijo mientras salía con Aoi en sus brazos

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo Natsume que tal si era verdad que Mikan estaba embarazada ya que con lo que me comento Misaki bueno en realidad se le escapo ella dijo que Mikan y Natsume tenían relaciones muy seguido y Yuri lo afirmo diciendo que una vez la habitación tenia la ropa de Mikan en el suelo y la de Natsume estaba esparcida por todas partes y Mikan abrió la puerta tapada con la Camisa de Natsume mientras el solo la miraba desde la cama y estaba tapado solo con la sabana y dejaba ver su pecho por lo cual era posible que estuviera embarazada pero tan joven

To Be Continued


	15. Nota de la autora :D

Chicas perdón por no escribir últimamente pero es que tengo que ir al cole y voy en la tarde ( Yo me quería cambiar pero no me dejaron TT_TT ) pero a no mas tardar entre hoy, mañana y pasado mañana como recompensa por no escribir intentare subir unos 3 capítulos, espero que me perdonen.


	16. Chapter 14

Destiny Of Love 14

En El Capitulo Anterior:

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo Natsume que tal si era verdad que Mikan estaba embarazada ya que con lo que me comento Misaki bueno en realidad se le escapo ella dijo que Mikan y Natsume tenían relaciones muy seguido y Yuri lo afirmo diciendo que una vez la habitación tenia la ropa de Mikan en el suelo y la de Natsume estaba esparcida por todas partes y Mikan abrió la puerta tapada con la Camisa de Natsume mientras el solo la miraba desde la cama y estaba tapado solo con la sabana y dejaba ver su pecho por lo cual era posible que estuviera embarazada pero tan joven

Capitulo 14

POV Mikan

Lo único que podía pensar era en como reaccionaria Tsubasa cuando le dijera que estaba embarazada, lo que sentía en ese momento era Miedo me la pasaba mucho tiempo sumida en mis pensamientos y debía dejar de hacerlo porque podrían sospechar.

Mikan debemos hablar-Dijo Tsubasa quien tomaba asiento en el sofá de la habitación, yo solo lo mire y estuvimos así por casi un minuto hasta que entro Hime~Sama, Tsubasa la miro y asintió Hime~Sama tomo asiento en el mismo Sofá que Tsubasa y yo me senté en el que estaba frente a ellos

De que debemos hablar, al parecer es importante-Dije mirándolos

Si, Mikan es muy importante-Dijo Hime~Sama

¿Importante?-Dije con temor a que se hayan enterado de mi situación

Mikan, sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa sin importar que tan irresponsable sea-Dijo Hime~Sama, me quede pensando por un tiempo

Mikan ¿Tienes problemas de concentración?-Pregunto Tsubasa

Baja, si tuviera problemas de concentración porque diablos estaría pensando a veces pienso que tú eres el de los problemas-Dije mirándolo y el solo sonrió

Entonces porque últimamente haz estado ausente, es como si no tomaras en cuenta por qué estamos aquí-Dijo Tsubasa

La verdad yo no quiero poner en riesgo la vida de nadie lo pensé si ustedes quieren volver no importa vuelvan...-Dije pero hay un imprudente

No planeamos volver sin ti estamos juntos en esto-Dijo Tsubasa mirándome fijamente incluso su mirada intimida

Si Mikan~Chan estamos juntos en esto-Dijo Hime~Sama

Porque no dejan terminar lo que estaba diciendo mejor-Dije

De acuerdo solo continua-Dijo Tsubasa resignado

Bueno como iba diciendo no quiero poner la vida de nadie en riesgo, la decisión que tome para venir hasta aquí para tomar venganza fue muy infantil de mi parte y como mucho han de decir estoy haciendo sufrir a muchas personas por ser irresponsable a la hora de tomar decisiones, por lo cual mi primera decisión tomada con mucha madurez incluso mas que la "Madurez" de Oniichan es que debemos volver pero antes quisiera decirles que... Yo... estoy embarazada-Dije cuando acabe Hime~Sama me dio una sonrisa cálida y un gran abrazo, por otro lado Tsubasa estaba Congelado

Esta embarazada de Natsume-Dijo saliendo de su trance yo solo asentí

Oniichan debemos volver sé que extrañas mucho a Misaki~Sempai y Hime~Sama desde hace un tiempo que estuve viendo las miraditas que hay con Naru-Le sonreí a Hime~Sama y ella solo se sonrojo

De acuerdo volvamos pero, ¿que harás con él bebe?-Dijo mirando hacia el techo

Esta más que obvio que lo voy a tener-Dije

Pero eres muy chica para tener un bebe-Dijo subiendo su tono de voz

No te importa ese es mi problema y yo quiero tener a este bebe y punto-Dije subiendo el tono de voz

Eres mi hermana menor y debo cuidarte-Dijo Tsubasa

Puedo cuidarme por mi misma-Dije

Si claro, si se supone que te puedes cuidar por ti misma como es que terminaste embarazada-Dijo

Solo fue un pequeño descuido-Le dije

Chicos, deberían dejar de pelear, además Tsubasa si Mikan~Chan quiere tener a su bebe lo tendrá ya sabes lo terca que es-Dijo riendo

Terca como una mula-Dijo Tsubasa dándose por vencido

Exacto-Dije yo victoriosamente

FIN POV Mikan

POV Narumi

Ohayo, mis queridos alumnos-Dije a la clase

Sensei aun es Gay-Dijo Hoshio Hoshino

Nada de eso querido alumno-Dije mirándolo

Entonces que es Sensei ¿Travesti? ¿Hermafrodita? algo inusual -Dijo con real interés

NARUMI -Se escucho un grito pero no provenía de la sala después del grito se escucho a alguien corriendo por el pasillo hasta que abrieron la puerta corrediza y era Reo ¿Feliz? Raro que el este feliz es signo de que se acabara el mundo mire a mis alumnos y algunos tenían cara de espanto de seguro era la primera vez que lo veían feliz y su "cara" de felicidad daba miedo

Para que tanto alboroto Reo-Dije sin darle importancia a su "Cara de felicidad"

Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Hime~Sama y me dijo que Ella esta embarazada y que volverán-Dijo totalmente feliz Reo, pero se quedo en silencio por un tiempo todo el salón también estaba en silencio

Idiota, porque no mejor gritas esa información y mas a los 4 vientos-Dije golpeándolo

Gomen, Gomen-Dijo Reo

Que sacas con disculparte toda la clase ya escucho-Dije nuevamente golpeándolo

¿Ella va a volver?-Dijo Natsume

Así parece Natsume~Kun, Mikan Va a volver -Dije con felicidad porque volverá pero no con las manos vacías o mejor dicho el vientre...Jjajaja soy muy ingenioso yo, Obvio soy perfecto

Ella esta emb...-Dijo Natsume

Mierda-Dije y toda la clase me quedo mirando pero porque diablos pensé lo del vientre ahora que recuerdo Natsume puede leer los pensamientos

Oye Gay tus pensamientos son molestosos-Dijo Natsume volviendo a su actitud arrogante mientras se paraba de su asiento y se retiraba del salón

Nunca cambiara-Susurre

Naru tenemos que ir a recibirlos-Dijo Reo

Ok, espérame llamare a el maestro sustituto-Dije recordando a ese maestro cobarde que se hace llamar maestro sustituto

Apúrate, Naru-Dijo Reo desde la puerta

Bueno queridos alumnos el maestro sustituto no podrá venir el muy cobarde, tienen la hora libre puede hacer lo que quieran menos salir del salón el que sale se le asignara tarea extra, Ciao queridos alumnos-Dije mientras me iba del salón saltando como Heidi

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 15

Destiny Of Love 15

En el capitulo anterior:

Bueno queridos alumnos el maestro sustituto no podrá venir el muy cobarde, tienen la hora libre puede hacer lo que quieran menos salir del salón el que sale se le asignara tarea extra, Ciao queridos alumnos-Dije mientras me iba del salón saltando como Heidi

Capitulo 15

POV Mikan

Hime~Sama le informo a Reo que volveríamos a la academia y le dijo que yo estaba embarazada y por como es Reo lo mas seguro es que todo el mundo lo sepa y eso incluye a Natsume y ahora Natsume ande como loco esperando a que llegue a la academia

Mikan el auto ya llego-Dijo Hime~Sama

Ya voy -Le dije mientras pensaba en una masacre que habría en cuanto pisara la academia, Misaki~Sempai me ahorcaría, descuartizaría y luego dejaría mi cuerpo en lo mas profundo del bosque norte y nadie jamás encontraría mis restos y Natsume la ayudara por haberme ido de la academia, estuve pensando un largo tiempo en eso e incluso subí al auto sumida en mis pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana

Mikan tu cara da miedo-Dijo Hime~Sama

Es culpa de su novia-Le dije apuntando a Tsubasa

¿Misaki?-Dijo el como si tuviera alguna otra novia

¿Tienes otra novia acaso?-Le dije completamente seria

Claro que no, Solo tengo a mi dulce y querida Misaki-Dijo Tsubasa pero no creo que sea tan dulce cuando sepa que ahorcara, descuartizara y dejara mis restos en lo más profundo de ese horrendo bosque

¿Pero aun así que tiene que ver tu rara cara con Misaki?-Pregunto Hime~Sama

Cuando lleguemos me ahorcara, descuartizara y dejara mis resto en lo mas profundo del bosque norte-Le dije mirando a Tsubasa con temor

Jjajaja Mikan eso es estúpido porque Hotaru, Ruka, Juri, Kaname, Misaki y tu querido Natsume quemaran tus restos y soltaran las cenizas en el bosque norte-Dijo Tsubasa "Ayudándome"

Si lo que intentabas era ayudar acabas de hacer todo lo contrario, Baka-Le dije con más temor aun

No tenia intencion de ayudarte-Dijo mientras me mostraba la lengua como un bebe pero solo que él es un adolescente Inmaduro, descerebrado y todo lo que se le parezca

Chicos, Ya llegamos-Dijo Hime~Sama y nosotros miramos por la ventana y ella estaba en lo cierto estábamos en la entrada de la academia, esas grandes puertas de fierro se estaban abriendo para poder dejar ver una gran ciudad secreta o mejor dicho Gakuen Alice

El auto se estaciono justo la entrada de nuestra "pequeña" Mansión, Hime~Sama fue la primera en baja, luego bajo Tsubasa y al final baje yo.

¿Mikan?-Pregunto una chica de cabello Negro y ojos color carmesí igual que mi Natsume y obviamente ella era Aoi

Aoi-Dije feliz mientras ella corría a abrazarme

Mikan te extrañe mucho-Dijo mientras derramaba unas lagrimas

Aoi~Chan ¿y Natsume?-Le pregunte

Oniichan esta en la habitación no quiso bajar-Dijo Aoi mirando hacia las ventanas de la mansión

Si él no quiere bajar entonces yo iré hasta allí y lo traeré de una oreja-Le dije sonriente, mientras Aoi también sonreía

Mikan te tengo mucho que contar-Me dijo sonrientemente

Ok, entonces iré primero a ver a Natsume y luego hablamos-Le dije ella solo asintió, camina hacia Tsubasa y le dije que iría a ver a Natsume y él dijo que también subiría porque no encontraba a Misaki y lo mas posible es que estuviera en la Habitación, subimos y nos separamos en el camino, llegue a la habitación y sentí temor no sabia si debía entrar o no pero al final entre y allí en la cama estaba Natsume mirando el techo de la habitación, a pesar de escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse no se movió ni un centímetro, camine hacia la cama y me puse junto a él.

Te extrañe mucho Natsume-Le dije y de la nada comenzaron a salir lágrimas traicioneras

Yo igual Mikan- me dijo volteándose para quedar frente a frente y luego besarme apasionadamente, luego del beso estuvimos unos minutos abrazado, al parecer Natsume no había notado mi panza aunque estaba segura de que el sabia que yo estaba embarazada y él estaba esperando algo.

¿Natsume?-Le dije temerosa

Si-Me dijo mirando a los ojos

Yo...Tu...Nosotros...-Le dije pero solo salía de mi boca el Tu, Yo y Nosotros de alguna forma no podía pronunciar lo que seguía

Lo se Tu y Yo vamos a ser padres ¿verdad?-Dijo Natsume

Si, Vamos a ser padres-Le dije mientras el me sonreía, justo cuando nos íbamos a besar se escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse

M.I.K.A.N-Dijo una voz muy conocida para mi...Misaki~Sempai su voz me aterrorizo y de la nada me abrase a Natsume y el también me abrazo protectoramente, Detrás de Misaki~Sempai estaba Aoi~Chan

Sem...pai-Dije sin despegarme de Natsume

Mi~Chan tenemos que hablar de mama a mama-Dijo sonriendo, espera ella sufre de bipolaridad o que primero grita mi nombre con una voz que te deja la piel de gallina y ahora habla con un voz suave y tierna

¿De Mama a Mama?-Le dije aun sin entender y vi que Tsubasa apuntaba la panza de Misaki y ella esta embarazada

Si, Mi~Chan yo también voy a ser mama y Tsubasa un gran padre-Dijo y yo la quede mirando es solo que ella dijo gran padre al descerebrado de mi hermano, wow él lo único que lograra ser es un mal ejemplo para su hijo

To Be Continued

Sorry, no he tenido el tiempo suficiente ya que en el fomegio me manda mucha tarea y eso me tiene harta, yo creo que lo mas posible es que actualice una vez a la semana y si puedo antes mejor.


	18. Chapter 16

Destiny Of love 16

En el capitulo anterior

M.I.K.A.N-Dijo una voz muy conocida para mi...Misaki~Sempai su voz me aterrorizo y de la nada me abrase a Natsume y él también me abrazo protectoramente, Detrás de Misaki~Sempai estaba Aoi~Chan

Sem...pai-Dije sin despegarme de Natsume

Mi~Chan tenemos que hablar de mama a mama-Dijo sonriendo, espera ella sufre de bipolaridad o que primero grita mi nombre con una voz que te deja la piel de gallina y ahora habla con un voz suave y tierna

¿De Mama a Mama?-Le dije aun sin entender y vi que Tsubasa apuntaba la panza de Misaki y ella esta embarazada

Si, Mi~Chan yo también voy a ser mama y Tsubasa un gran padre-Dijo y yo la quede mirando es solo que ella dijo gran padre al descerebrado de mi hermano, wow él lo único que lograra ser es un mal ejemplo para su hijo

Capitulo 16

POV Mikan

¿Gran padre? ¿Tsubasa? Creo que hablas de otra persona Tsubasa jamás seria un gran padre es mas el seria un muy mal ejemplo para mis sobrinos -Dije con tono de burla y Natsume se retorcía de la risa a pesar de haberse fijado que Tsubasa tenia una aura oscura a su alrededor que daba miedo.

Si, Mi Bebe será un gran padre-Dijo Misaki~Sempai y yo solo me hice la desentendida la verdad es que era solo para molestar a Tsubasa.

A eso te referías, tu bebe cuando grande será un gran padre ¿verdad?-Le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo Misaki~Sempai entendió lo que tenia en mente.

Si, claro mi bebe será un gran padre ya que el padre de él es el peor ejemplo del mundo ni siquiera se le llamaría padre-Dijo Misaki~Sempai observando a Tsubasa quien aun tenia su aura oscura y Natsume no dejaba de reír.

Ya basta es de mala educación hablar mal de las personas cuando esa persona esta presente-Dijo Tsubasa al fin abriendo su boca para decir algo.

Corrección, es de mala educación hablar mal de las personas a sus espaldas en cambio nosotras solo decimos lo que es mas que real-Dije y Misaki~Sempai sonrió y por cierto Natsume aun se ríe.

Si, Mikan recuerdas a Kenji Yamada-Dijo Tsubasa, Natsume dejo de reírse para ponerse junto a Tsubasa con seriedad mientras yo miraba disimuladamente a Misaki

Si claro como olvidarlo-Dijo Sonriendo, haciendo que Natsume se pusiera celoso

Entonces recuerdas todo sobre el-Dijo Tsubasa

No todo solo los buenos momentos...como cuando llegamos a su casa y él estaba recostado sin pollera sobre Mayumi~Chan quien en ese tiempo era tu novia y cuando jugamos a la botellita y les toco justo a Kenji~Kun y a ti y Makoto~sempai como penitencia les dijo que debía besarse por 5 segundos y el beso debía ser a.p.a.s.i.o.n.a.d.o por cierto aun tengo una foto de su beso y Makoto~sempai tiene un video del beso-Dije mientras sonreía triunfadoramente luego mire a Natsume quien esta tapándose la boca para no reír y Misaki~Sempai estaba roja aguantando la risa al igual que Aoi~Chan

Tsubasa beso a un hombre, mi novio beso a un hombre- Dijo Misaki~Sempai quien reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo

Que momentos aquellos-Dije mirando hacia el techo para recordar esos momentos pero solo veía techo

Mikan~Chan tienes que mostrarnos la foto-Dijo Misaki~Sempai

Claro solo debo buscarla cuando la encuentre te la llevo-Le dije mientras que Tsubasa estaba rojo de la vergüenza

Tsubasa pareces tomate-Dijo Misaki~Sempai riéndose

No será que te gustan los hombres hermanito-Le dije y de la nada Natsume dejo de reírse

Si, te gustan los hombres aléjate de mí que me gustan las mujeres pero una en especial-Dijo Natsume agarrándome fuertemente de la cintura y me besaba apasionadamente y obviamente le devolví ese beso

Deberían dejar de besarse frente a Aoi~Chan de seguro le resulta repulsivo-Dijo Tsubasa, nos separamos y observamos a Aoi~Chan quien estaba con helado de chocolate y pañuelos viendo nuestro beso como si de una película romántica se tratase

Ehh, porque ya no se besan-Dijo Aoi~Chan mirando a Tsubasa con llamas en los ojos

Mikan podríamos ir a central Town con Aoi~Chan, Hotaru Yuri-Dijo Misaki~sempai

Es una buena idea Misaki~sempai que dices Aoi~Chan ¿Vamos?-Dije mirando a Aoi~Chan y ella asintió

Esperen planean ir sin nosotros-Dijo Tsubasa

Si, será tarde de chicas ya que Mikan~Chan llego y tenemos que actualizarla de todo-Dijo Misaki~Sempai

¿Pero no habrán chicos allí verdad?-Dijo Natsume

Claro que si-Dije y Natsume me miro y se le salían los celos hasta por los ojos

¿Que?-Dijeron Natsume y Tsubasa al Unísono

En central Town siempre hay hombres, caminando por allí, en las tiendas y en varios lugares-Dije

Nosotros nos referimos a que si habrá chicos junto a ustedes-Dijo Tsubasa

No, será tarde de chicas-Dijo Misaki~Sempai

Solo Chicas-Remarque para que les quedara claro y no les entrara por una oreja y les saliera por la otra

¿Podemos ir?-Dijo Tsubasa

¿Que parte de SOLO CHICAS no dejamos claro?-Dijo Misaki~Sempai

Pero no queremos que algún chico se les acerque-Dijo Natsume

No podrían aguantarse los celos aunque sea por un día-Dije mirando en especial a Natsume

No, al menos yo no puedo dejar que algún chico se te acerque y tampoco te dejare sola porque si te vuelves a ir me muero-Dijo Natsume, me acerque a él y lo abrace

Natsume nunca jamás me volveré a ir porque no soporto estar alejada de ti y cuando me fui, fue la peor decisión que había tomado en toda mi vida a pesar de haber ido por venganza creo que mis pensamientos cambiaron y no quiero tomar venganza ya que mama y papa no desearían que me sucediera algo y mucho menos a su NIETA-Dije lo mas alto que pude la palabra Nieta

¿Nieta? Corrección NIETO porque va a ser un niño igual de lindo que yo-Dijo Natsume el muy engreído pero aun así lo amo

No creen que podrían ser dos bebes-Dijo Misaki~Sempai

Si llega a ser así espero que sean niñas-Dije para molestar a Natsume aunque en realidad me gustaría un niño y una niña pero que no hereden la arrogancia y lo engreído de su padre aunque me gustaría tener un mini Natsume

Deberías dejar de pensar tanto Fresitas tus pensamientos molestan-Dijo Natsume y desde cuando me vuelve a llamar fresitas y para su gran información hoy son corazones espero que entienda CORAZONES

Hoy no llevo fresitas-Le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua

Claro, Corazoncitos-Dijo mientras yo me quede petrificada recién recordando a pesar de que me dijo que dejara de pensar ya que el lee los pensamientos el muy entrometido si yo pudiera leer mentes no leería sus pensamientos o tal vez si

Mikan, si no vamos ahora a Central Town no alcanzaremos hoy y yo quiero ir hoy-Dijo Misaki~Sempai por poco haciendo un berrinche

Entonces nosotros iremos con ustedes-Dijo Tsubasa

Supongo que no se le puede hacer nada, pero no se acerquen mucho ya que igual será tarde de chicas con una invasión de guardias celosos-Dijo Misaki~Sempai

Bueno vámonos-Dije mientras me acercaba a Aoi para bajar a Buscar a Yuri~Sempai

Yuri~Sempai, Hotaru vamos a central Town-dije yo sonriente, Se acercó un raro invento con forma de conejo

Hotaru~Sama ira con usted a Central Town por 100 Rabitos-Dijo el conejo, le puse los 100 Rabitos en la boca y se los comió

Vamos-Dijo Hotaru animada

Llego Misaki~sempai con Tsubasa y Natsume y en la entrada estaba Kaname~Sempai y Ruka~Kun y nos fuimos a Central Town.

To be Continued

Obviamente se nota que este es mas largo que los demas es que hice la tarea de Matematicas antes y aun me falta la tarea de Artes (Odio Artes), tambiien espero que en la otra semana no manden mucha tarea para poder subir mas capitulos del Fics, bueno las dejo porque voy a empezar ahora mismo a crear el cap 17. Bye Bye espero que les haya gustado el cap 16


	19. Chapter 17

Destiny Of Love 17

En El Capitulo Anterior:

Hotaru~Sama ira con usted a Central Town por 100 Rabitos-Dijo el conejo, le puse los 100 Rabitos en la boca y se los comió

Vamos-Dijo Hotaru animada

Llego Misaki~sempai con Tsubasa y Natsume y en la entrada estaba Kaname~Sempai y Ruka~Kun y nos fuimos a Central Town.

Capitulo 17

Pov Mikan

Nos Fuimos a Central Town e Íbamos todas muy felices pero tan solo que había un aura cerca de Nosotras que alejaba hasta al vendedor de Howalou, era incomodo andar por allí con un grupo de Chicos inmaduros con un niño pequeño que caminaba casi intimidado del aura que emanaban los otros chicos e incluso que lanzaban dagas por los ojos a cualquier hombre que pasara cerca de nosotras, la verdad he incluso a nosotras nos intimidaba el aura que emanaba sobre todo de Natsume y Tsubasa

Misaki~Sempai ¿Deberíamos seguir ignorándolos?-Le Susurre y ella me dedico una mirada y luego puso una cara pensativa

No, No lo que si los seguimos ignorando no podremos entrar ni a una tienda donde solo habiten mujeres-Dijo Sonriéndome, nos acercamos a Yuri~Sempai, Aoi y Hotaru le contamos sobre lo de dejar de ignorarlos ellas estuvieron de acuerdo y nos acercamos a los chicos y para nuestra sorpresa estaban rodeados de mujeres e incluso Youchi estaba con una niña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que parecía extranjera, luego me fije en Aoi y al parecer estaba celosa o al menos eso era lo que demostraba su cara, Yuri~Sempai miraba con odio a la chica que le hablaba coquetamente a Kaname~Sempai, Hotaru ya estaba programando a uno de sus Robots para que fuera a golpear a la chica que tonteaba con Ruka e incluso que lo golpeara a él, Misaki~Sempai tenia llamas en los ojos y yo digamos que tenia todo lo demás excepto el robot de Hotaru, nos acercamos a los chicos y ellos ni siquiera se fijaron en que el aura oscura, violenta y asesina que teníamos en ese momento hasta que Hotaru dio el primer paso y tan solo escuchamos el sonido de su BAKA~GUN y una bala con forma de dinero le dio en la cara a esa Barbie oxigenada que estaba cerca de Ruka~Pyon luego cada una fue a defender su territorio, al parecer esos idiotas que se hacen llamar hombres no planean alejar a esas lagartonas de ellos, me acerque a Natsume que estaba con una chica de cabello color cobrizo, ojos celestes como el cielo y el maquillaje era muy clarito pero no creo que le sirva un kilo de maquillaje para taparse los ojos después de la gran golpiza que le daré si no se aleja de MI Natsume

Natsume, nos vamos ya – Le dije con la voz mas tierna que podía poner y el recién levanto su mirada y me miro fijamente a los ojos, con esos ojos color carmesí tan lindos he incluso lo hacían parecer muy sexy pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que esta ocurriendo

Solo espera Suzy me va a dar su MSN – Dijo el como si fuera muy normal decirle a su novia eso o es que ya no me quiere porque dentro de un tiempo voy a parecer una ballena por estar embarazada y si no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo porque aun no esta listo para ser padre, yo aun seguía allí parada frente a Natsume y esa… de pronto sentí como lagrimas salían de mis ojos y se deslizaban rápidamente por mis mejillas, algunas terminaban en mis labios pero otras terminaban en el suelo y tarde o temprano se evaporaría para luego ser una gota de agua que saldría de las oscuras nubes que se avecinarían, Al parecer Yuri~Sempai se fijo de que mis lagrimas salían sin control mientras veía la escena de esa lagartona coqueteándole a Natsume, Yuri~Sempai se acercó a Natsume y le dio una bofetada e incluso le dejo la mano marcada en la mejilla y fue cuando recién Natsume se digno a prestarme atención que ya no necesitaba o al menos no de parte de él, Misaki~Sempai que también vio la escena me tomo de la mano mientras Hotaru golpeaba a La Lagartona y se venia junto con Aoi y You~Chan nos fuimos a la mansión y allí nos fuimos al patio trasero donde había un laberinto de rosas y nos adentramos en el, les pedí que si podía estar sola y comprendieron inmediatamente que no quería estar con alguien y se fueron con la gran excusa de ir a escuchar música mientras esperaban a los idiotas, camine por el laberinto hasta que llegue justo al centro y allí me senté y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir cuando sentí el sonido de una rama quebrarse justo a la mitad mire al lugar de donde provenía el sonido y allí estaba persona mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Mikan~Chan ¿Sucede algo?-Dijo sin despegarme la vista de encima

No….Digo Si, No, No sucede Nada…Creo- Dije, y lo ultimo lo dije susurrando, persona se acercó a mi y me abrazo y yo comencé a llorar como lo hacia cuando era pequeña

Sabes Mi~Chan aun es como un bebe que hay que proteger de todos los que le hacen daño incluso el tonto de Tsubasa pero sabes que el siempre hace las cosas sin pensar al igual que Natsume y tu lo sabes, recuerda que son hombres y que hacen las cosas sin pensar tan solo se guían de su tonto instinto-Dijo Persona con tono de Sabiduría

Si, pero esta vez no era como si hubieran actúa sin pensar sobre todo Natsume el me ignoro por completo mientras coqueteaba con…Sushi…..No así no era, creo que era suki…no Ya lo tengo Era Suzy esa Z****que le coqueteo a Natsume y él no se quedaba atrás, también le coqueteaba y frente a mis propios ojos, he incluso pienso que tan solo esta conmigo porque él es el padre de mi bebe y que no me va a querer cuando me vea gorda como un ballena – Le dije con los ojos bañados en lagrimas

Pero Mi~Chan no puedes pensar eso tu sabes perfectamente que Natsume te ama y no deberías dudar de sus sentimientos porque también estarías dudando de los tuyos y a pesar de llevar un bebe de Natsume junto a ti y aunque engordes volverás a ser la linda, bella y tierna Mikan y cuando estés con una panza grande solo debes pensar que ese bebe que hay allí es de Natsume la persona que tu amas o acaso no cancelaste la misión para volver con Natsume y para que no le suceda Nada a tu bebe-Dijo persona y yo me acurruque en su pecho y me eche a Llorar mientras el me abrazaba.

Mikan-Dijo una voz muy conocida para mí… me despegue del abrazo para mirar a esa persona que acababa de llegar

Natsume… -Dije en voz Baja y temblorosa

Debemos hablar sobre lo que sucedió en Central Town y por cierto escuche toda su conversación-Dijo Natsume con suficiente sinceridad

Bueno yo los dejo, al final debo ir a golpear a Narumi por comerse mi Sándwich-Dijo persona sonriéndome

Mikan, yo nunca te dejaría de amar y mucho menos porque engordes porque sabes perfectamente que te amo y jamás dejaría de amarte y si es necesario daría mi vida por ti y sobre Suzy la verdad es que era solo para darte celos pero como siempre las cosas terminan empeorando, todo lo que yo hago empeora las cosas si no fuera de porque tu existes y porque ahora Aoi esta junto a nosotros también no podría existir sabes que amo mucho a Aoi pero te amo mucho mas a ti-Dijo Natsume acercándose lentamente a mi

Yo…..Perdóname no quería decir ese tipo de cosas ni siquiera se porque dude de tus sentimientos sabiendo que tu me amas y yo te amo-Le dije abrazándolo fuertemente mientras el me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa seguida por un cálido beso

To Be Continued

Lamento no haberlo subido antes pero últimamente me he sentido depre, hace poco fue el aniversario de la muerte de mi tío y ni siquiera se porque se le llama aniversario si una muerte no es algo bueno pero desde que mi tío murió me dio una gran depresión a parte de todas las veces que sufrí por amor entonces me siento como frágil pero espero que todo eso se vaya y aparezca mi nuevo yo con mas energía, Hotaru~chan debería darme alguna de sus pastillas pero en vez de crecer me gustaría volver a ser mas niña chica para volver a repasar el pasado y olvidar a todas esas personas que me han hecho sufrir y espero de todo corazón que no sufran peor amor y mucho menos no se enamoren siendo aun chiquitas y tampoco se enamoren de alguien mayor que ustedes, bueno las dejo espero pasar pronto por aquí con mi cap. 18 :D

Y recuerden que los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen si no a T.H


	20. Chapter 18

Destiny Of Love 18

En el capitulo anterior:

Mikan, yo nunca te dejaría de amar y mucho menos porque engordes porque sabes perfectamente que te amo y jamás dejaría de amarte y si es necesario daría mi vida por ti y sobre Suzy la verdad es que era solo para darte celos pero como siempre las cosas terminan empeorando, todo lo que yo hago empeora las cosas si no fuera de porque tu existes y porque ahora Aoi esta junto a nosotros también no podría existir sabes que amo mucho a Aoi pero te amo mucho mas a ti-Dijo Natsume acercándose lentamente a mi

Yo…..Perdóname no quería decir ese tipo de cosas ni siquiera se porque dude de tus sentimientos sabiendo que tu me amas y yo te amo-Le dije abrazándolo fuertemente mientras el me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa seguida por un cálido beso

Capitulo 18

POV Mikan

Hoy me desperté pero lo mas raro de todo fue que Natsume no estaba junto a mi el lugar en el cual el debía estar estaba helado a simple vista se notaba que no estaba allí desde hace un tiempo y yo con la duda de ¿Dónde abra ido? Pero lo mas posible es que estuviera abajo, me levante y camine perezosamente hacia el baño para poder duchar luego me lave los dientes y me vestí cuando baje no había nadie ni un indicio de vida dentro de la mansión excepto yo eso quería decir que estaba sola en esa gran mansión que no alcance a investigar por completo, desayune y me fui a recorrer la mansión comencé por el primer piso y solo estaba la sala de juegos, una sala para hacer deportes, el comedor, el living y la salida para el patio trasero, luego subí al segundo piso y lo recorrí por completo lo que mas me intrigo fue una linda puerta color caoba era grande y tenia unos diseños bien detallados era una de las puertas mas lindas de toda la mansión (Por alguna Razón Mikan se olvido que no había nadie en la mansión) quise entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, baje corriendo y busque en un mueble las llaves había muchos tipos de llaves por lo cual lleve varias y así estuve un buen rato probando las llaves pero ninguna servía, no entendía la razón de porque quería abrir esa puerta no sabia que era lo que me esperaba dentro ¿y si era algo malo? O quizás no, puede que sea solo una habitación más, mientras iba a dejar las llaves a su lugar sentí que se entraba alguien y se escuchaban muchas personas hablar animadamente pero por alguna razón no podía distinguir las voces o quizás sea solo mi imaginación de pronto todo se volvió negro y se escuchaban mas voces que antes

~Conversación~

Izumi~Sama no creo que este bien entrar aquí sin saber si hay alguien-Escucha decir a un hombre pero lo que mas me extraño fue que dijo ¿Izumi? Ese es el nombre de mi padre

Si tienes que pensar bien lo que dice Shiki, recuerda que Persona siempre anda cuidando a Mikan y a Tsubasa e incluso a sus amigos si saben que estamos aquí será difícil escapar, tambien recuerda que Mihara~san nos dijo que solo buscáramos el libro-Dijo una voz femenina que inmediatamente reconocí como la voz de mi madre…..pero eso era imposible si nos dijeron a Tsubasa y a mi que nuestros padres habían muerto y ahora esto debía ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto

Claro, pero podríamos investigar la casa al final me gustaría saber mas sobre el tal Hyuuga que sale con princesita-Dijo el que supuestamente era mi padre

Padre sobreprotector como siempre-Dijo el tal Shiki

Aunque con Tsubasa creo que Mikan ya tiene suficiente y mas con su novio que tambien es sobreprotector-dijo mi "mama"

FIN CONVERSACION.

Si eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto… luego escucha los pasos pasar cerca de mí, sentí la mirada de mi madre sobre mí y sentí la preocupación que sentía, le ordeno a Shiki que me dejara en el sofá de la primera planta, sentí como me alzaba en sus brazos luego el camino hasta el living y como me deposito en el sofá luego solo se escucharon los pasos de Shiki cada vez mas despacio hasta que no se escucho paso alguno solo los murmullos que provenían de la segunda planta. Luego se volvió completamente todo negro pero esta vez no escuchaba nada, nada se oía nada se veía me sentía diferente me sentía como si mi cuerpo no estuviera en la tierra sentí como si estuviera volando por los cielos.

Fin POV Mikan

POV Natsume

Sombra me dijo que hoy debíamos ir a clases yo al comienzo no quería porque tendríamos que dejar a Mikan sola pero luego dijo que Misaki estaría junto a ella, pero luego bajo Misaki muy entretenida diciendo que saldría con unas amigas que no irían a clases, luego Ruka me insistió en que a Mikan no le sucedería nada pero ahora tengo un muy mal presentimiento y además la chica con la que nos habíamos encontrado en Central Town era una nueva estudiante transferida y estábamos en la misma clase, se paso toda la clase coqueteándome, espere a que tocaran para el almuerzo y me fui corriendo a casa esperando poder encontrar a Mikan en la cocina pero no estaba allí, luego subí a la habitación y estaba todo desordenado todas las cosas estaban esparcidas por el suelo, revise habitación por habitación y todas estaban igual de desordenadas algunas estaban incluso mas desordenadas, baje y revise por todas partes hasta que vi a Mikan en el living estaba acostada en el sofá, estaba dormida pero al parecer estaba teniendo pesadillas se movía mucho y hacia unas caras de terror, miedo, ansiedad todas mescladas con temor, me acerque a ella he intente despertarla pero no pude, tuve que tomar una decisión y me dirigí a la cocina allí saque un cubo de hielo del congelador y me fui a donde estaban Mikan, le levante un poco la polera y le puse el hielo en el estomago ella se estremeció por el contacto del hielo con su piel, poco a poco comenzó a parpadear cuando abrió los ojos se lanzo en mis brazos llorando, yo la abrace fuertemente algo me decía que debía protegerla comencé a acariciarle el cabello, su cabello siempre olía a fresas o chocolate.

Que sucedió Mikan-Le susurre el oído

Yo…-Intento seguir con las palabras pero sus lagrimas no le permitían seguir hablando, acerque mi mano a mi pantalón y marque el numero de Sombra cuando el contesto le dije que Mikan lo necesitaba aquí, apenas dije que Mikan el me corto. Pasaron unos minutos y llego Sombra con Misaki, apenas Mikan lo vio salto a sus brazos el la abrazo y a pesar de ser su hermano sentí celos pero son del tipo de celos de los cuales no hay que preocuparse a no ser que sucedan en los mangas de incesto… y no crean que yo leo esos mangas…o tal vez si…no, es una broma Okey solo es una Broma mi manga favorito es Naruto, pero aun así sentí que los celos me invadían, Misaki fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, cuando regreso de la cocina le ofreció el vaso de agua a Mikan y Sombra le dijo que se tranquilizara y le contara que es lo que había sucedido.

To Be Continued….

¿Qué reacción tomara Tsubasa con respecto a la conversación que escucho Mikan y que hará Tsubasa cuando Mikan le diga que escucho a sus padres hablar y que ellos pueden estar vivos?

¿Quién es Suzy y a que se debe su aparición justo cuando Mikan regresa?¿cual serán sus verdaderas intenciones?

Todo eso y mas en el Próximo Capitulo.


	21. Chapter 19

Destiny Of Love 19

En el capitulo anterior:

Pero aun así sentí que los celos me invadían, Misaki fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, cuando regreso de la cocina le ofreció el vaso de agua a Mikan y Sombra le dijo que se tranquilizara y le contara que es lo que había sucedido.

Capitulo 19

POV Mikan

Tenia miedo no sabia como reaccionaria Tsubasa lo mas seguro es que piense que estoy loca pero no lo estoy, nada de lo sucedido es una mentira todo eso era real y me tendría que armar de valor para contarle lo sucedido.

Yo….escuche a nuestros padres-Dije con temor a su reacción, el me miro fijamente una de esas miradas intimidadoras.

Estas loca Mikan-Dijo volteándose

Si estoy tan loca explícame como diablos llegue hasta el sofá si casi me desmayo cerca de las escaleras, explícamelo si crees que eres tan inteligente como para decir que estoy loca dime-Le dije

Mikan tranquilízate, no le hará bien al bebe-Dijo Natsume mientras me abrazaba

Y tu Tsubasa no deberías hablarle así por dios es tu hermana pequeña-Dijo Misaki~Sempai autoritariamente

Si Mikan esta tan loca explícame a mi tambien porque mierda todas las habitaciones están tan desordenadas-Dijo Natsume mirando a Tsubasa con su mirada intimidadora pero para mi era sexy

QUE!-Gritaron Misaki~Sempai y Tsubasa mientras subían a su habitación, nosotros los seguimos a paso lento, aun no entendía a que se refería Natsume con que las habitaciones están desordenadas, pero cuando llegamos a la habitación de Tsubasa lo entendí todo era como si un tornado hubiera pasado por allí y Tsubasa buscaba algo desesperado.

¿Que estas buscando?- Le pregunte pero no tuve respuesta alguna

Creo que seria mejor que llamásemos a los demás-Dijo Misaki~sempai mientras aun observaba el gran desastre

Si-Dije mientras me resignaba a que Tsubasa me dijera que es lo que buscaba, Misaki~Sempai marco el numero de Hotaru y le dijo a ella que le dijera a los demás que vinieran de inmediato. Unos minutos después llego Hotaru y los demás pero venia un chico con ellos y para mas mala suerte tambien esa tal Suzy

Hola mi nombre es Ryo encantado en conocerlos-Dijo el Chico cabellos Azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color, hacia una perfecta combinación el color azul y el igual era lindo pero no tanto como mi Natsume

Encantada mi nombre es Mikan Azumi-Dije amablemente mientras le sonreía

Eres muy linda Mikan~San -Dijo Ryo, pero de la nada aparecieron dos llamas de fuego a su alrededor mientras Natsume me abrazaba por la espalda posesivamente

Hola soy Natsume y ella es mía –Dijo mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte y me besaba el cuello.

Natsume~Kun ¿Cómo haz estado? –Dijo Suzy batiendo sus pestañas *Cof Postizas Cof*

Tsk -Fue lo único que dijo Natsume, amo esa parte de su actitud arrogante

¿Que hace ella aquí? –Dijo Misaki~sempai

Nos quiere informar un detalle-Dijo Kaname~Sempai

Que hable-Dijo Natsume

Bueno al parecer no soy bienvenida aquí pero que mas da, poniéndonos serios quería informarles sobre una debilitación de la barrera que cubre la academia –Dijo Suzy

¿Y porque nos dices eso a nosotros y no a los profesores?-Le pregunte

Le informe a Narumi-Sensei que la mayor parte de la debilitación de la barrera se centra en el centro de este pequeño o mejor dicho mini pueblo de su proyecto –Dijo Suzy

¿y porque nos dices a nosotros? Eso no lo entiendo-Dijo Misaki

Porque yo se quienes son las personas que atentaron contra la barrera y lograron debilitarla-Dijo Suzy

Entonces que esperas dinos quienes son-Dijo Tsubasa

Eso no lo hare solo les informo que ellos buscan algo que ustedes tienen y tal vez busquen a alguno de ustedes-Dijo Suzy muy seria

¿Tsubasa?-Le mire recordando que el buscaba algo desesperadamente

¿Qué sucede?-Dijo con serenidad

¿Qué es lo que estabas buscando?-Dije

Un libro y nuestros álbumes de fotos de cuando éramos pequeños –Dijo mientras miraba la nada

¿Libro?,¿De que?-Le pregunte

Nada interesante, Mikan-Dijo mientras se volteaba para volver a buscar el libro

De acuerdo señor simpatía-Le dije mientras le hacia un gesto bastante infantil de mi carita de bebe

¿Por qué piensas que buscan a alguno de nosotros, Suzy?-Dijo Natsume

Porque la debilitación esta entrada en este lugar y además es raro que a Tsubasa~sempai se le pierdan esas cosas que al parecer son muy importantes-Dijo

¿Qué había en el libro, Tsubasa?-Pregunto Misaki

Nada que importe-Dijo desinteresado

Si es algo que no es importante porque lo buscas con tanta desesperación-Dije casi gritándole

Tan solo baja el tono de voz, Mikan …además ya dije que no es importante y si gritas le puede hacer mal a mi sobrinito –Dijo sonriéndome

Tambien puede que se sobrinita, Sombra-dijo Natsume

O puede ser una parejita-dijo Misaki~sempai

¿Qué?-dije gritando completamente sorprendida

Es un decir…..es que tambien puedes tener mellizos-dijo mientras sonreía

Pero si ya es peligroso para ella con tener un bebe y puede ser mas peligroso si tiene dos-dijo Tsubasa dejando de buscar el libro y el álbum

¿Peligroso?-dijo Natsume

No es nada de que preocuparse es solo que son estupideces que dice Tsubasa-dije

Nada de estupideces niña sabes muy bien que es peligroso pero no me hiciste caso, tampoco tomaste la opinión de Hime~Sama –Dijo

Que tiene que ver Hime~Sama en esto por dios porque no me das un argumento real y además sabes que si hay algún peligro lo correré solo por este bebe porque yo jamás le haría daño-Dije

No pensabas así cuando nos escapamos de la academia-Susurro pero aun así lo escuche

Ya basta, ambos dejen de discutir y comiencen a explicar-Dijo Misaki

Y claro Suzy y yo estamos pintados o que-Dijo Ryo

Si a mi no me dejen fuera de esta discusión que no esta yendo a ningún lado-Dijo Natsume acercándome a su pecho mientras me abrazaba

Entonces quiero la explicación-Dijo Misaki

Bueno tu tan esperada explicación es que si Mikan tiene el bebe su vida corre riesgo-Dijo con seriedad Tsubasa

¿Qué es eso de que tu vida correría riesgo, Mikan?-Dijo Natsume y mire de reojo a Suzy y Ryo, ambos al escuchar que mi vida corría peligro se sobresaltaron….porque diablos tendrían esa reacción si no nos conocemos siquiera

Bueno creo que nosotros sobramos aquí-Dijo Suzy

Si, bueno nos veremos pronto-Dijo Ryo

Bye Bye-Dijeron al unísono

Bueno nosotros sigamos-dijo Natsume quien ya no me abrazaba y su rostro tomo gran seriedad

Mikan, no nos dijiste que podía pasar algo si tenias el bebe-Dijo Misaki con preocupación

Pero es que no es algo importante, no es nada de que preocuparse-dije

¿Nada de que preocuparse?-dijo Tsubasa con un tono sombrío

Bu…bueno yo necesito salir a ver a alguien que tal si hablamos mas tarde-Dije

Nada de más tarde Mikan-dijo Misaki, pero ya era algo tarde porque Salí de inmediato por la puerta mientras corría hasta que recordé que me podía teletransportan, pero ¿A dónde? La verdad necesitaba hablar con Suzy a pesar de que nos llevamos mal, ella sabe sobre esas personas y yo quiero aclarar todo eso, decidí transportarme a donde Naru.

Mi~Chan, tanto tiempo –dijo Naru acercándose para abrazarme y hacer volar por los aires

Naru, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a Suzy?-le dije

¿Suzy?¿La chica que vino a hablarme sobre la debilitación de la barrera?-Dijo

Si, ella misma-dije

Esta en la oficina de persona ¿sabes donde queda verdad?-Dijo y la verdad jamas había ido a la oficina de persona

No, no se donde queda pero puedo transportarme aun sin saber a donde ir-dije

Bueno Mi~Chan suerte

Gracias, Bye Bye-dije mientras me transportaba

Cuando me transporte aparecí frente a un gran puerta caoba con unos detalles marcado con negro, tras la puerta se escuchaban susurros por lo que decidi acercarme a la puerta para escuchar mas, abrí un poco la puerta para escuchar mas y se distinguían las voces de Suzy, Persona, Reo y Hime~Sama

Entonces dices que Yuka e Izumi están vivos-dijo persona

Si, ellos están vivos y buscan a Mikan y a Tsubasa

¿Por qué los buscan ahora? Los podrían haber buscado hace años atrás, porque los buscan ahora que están haciendo sus vidas-dijo Hime~Sama

No sabemos por qué a Ryo y a mi nos enviaron aquí solo a notificar y proteger a Mikan y a Tsubasa-dijo Suzy

¿Protegerlos de que?-dijo Reo

Aun hay personas que están detrás de los Alices de ellos y ustedes lo saben pero se lo ocultan, saben que jamás han dejado de perseguirlos-dijo Suzy

Aunque los busquen nosotros jamás dejaremos que les pongan un dedo encima además ellos tiene una gran razón por la cual permanecer en la academia, ellos encontraron el amor de sus vidas aquí y eso hace que ellos tenga la fuerza y el valor suficiente como para luchar por quedarse aquí y jamás se irán tambien hay veces que Mikan puede ser algo impulsiva pero es del tipo de persona que actúa y luego piensa pero en el fondo es una chica tierna, tímida a pesar de todo el dolor que ha sufrido, Natsume la ha ayudado a salir de ese lugar oscuro es mas ambos se ayudarán para salir de esa oscuridad que los rodeaba ambos creían estar en el abismo hasta que se conocieron-dijo persona

Cuando ellos se conocieron eran pequeños he inocentes, para mi ver a Mikan es como ver a una hermana y tambien sé que he coqueteado con Natsume pero es inevitable el es lindo pero sigo viendo a Mikan como hermana, desde que Yuka nos encontró a Ryo y a mi nos trataron como sus propios hijos, Ryo y yo sabemos mas de lo que aparentamos-dijo Suzy, no me resisti mas ese gran impulso hasta que entre todos voltearon a verme sorprendidos

Si, me consideras como hermana porque no dijiste que venían de parte de mis padres, se que lo que dijo Persona es real soy muy impulsiva y el impulso me llevo hasta aquí pero no le llamaría impulso si no que curiosidad y tambien miedo a pesar de querer saber sobre mis padres tengo miedo, tengo miedo a lo que se avecina-Dije

Tan solo no debería tenerle miedo al futuro, Mikan solo deberías estar pendiente del presente, tu presente –dijo Suzy

¿Además que hace aquí, Mikan?-dijo Hime~Sama

Yo venia a hablar con Suzy y Naru me dijo que estaba aquí –dije

Mikan, no crees que deberías decirle a Tsubasa la verdad sobre tus padrs-dijo Reo

Supongo que es lo mejor pero cuando le iba a decir, me puse nervios tengo miedo de como se lo tome-dije

Que tal si vamos todos y se lo decimos-dijo Hime~Sama

Buena idea-dije

Bueno entonces Mikan que tal si nos teletransportas -dijo persona

Bueno entonces vamos-dije mientras todos nos tomábamos de las manos, nos teletransporte a la puerta de la mansión y cuando entramos todos estaban en la sala de juegos

Les venimos a informas algo sumamente importante sobre todo para Tsubasa-dijo Reo

Hablen y además Mikan entre nosotros tenemos una conversación por terminar-dijo Tsubasa

Si lo se pero ahora solo escuchen y espero que sea con calma-dije

Tsubasa, la debilitación de la barrera se debe a que unos intrusos claramente la debilitaron y entre esos intrusos están sus padres-dijo persona

Deben estar locos verdad….si se están volviendo locos-dijo Tsubasa alterado

Oniichan es la verdad nuestros padres están vivos-dije intentando tranquilizarlos

Mikan, por dios nosotros vimos como los…mataban –dijo

Pero jamás encontraron sus cuerpos-dije

Tu crees que un asesino dejaría rastro-dijo

Pero puede que haya llegado ayuda a tiempo, puede que realmente estén vivos ¿Por qué no puedes creerlo?-dije

Porque no puede ser verdad –dijo

To Be Continued

¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capitulo? Bueno pues lo sabrán entre el día jueves u domingo (puede que suba el próximo capitulo el jueves, viernes, sábado o el domingo lo mas seguro que sea entre viernes o sábado)

Bueno pues a parte quería pedirles ayuda… o solo respondan a mi preguntita ¿Qué es lo que esperan del próximo capitulo, que tipo de cosas quieren que haya allí?


	22. Nota de la Autora :3

Perdón por no estar escribiendo mucho últimamente, les dejo este mensaje porque no se cuando podre seguir, ya que estamos en el tiempo de pruebas para poder salir de vacaciones de invierno que son unas dos malditas semana, deberían dar mas tiempo pero bueno les quería decir que cuando tenga tiempo subiré capítulos por el momento digamos que es un Break, espero que me comprendan bueno l s dejo.

Se despide ATTE

Hoshina-Utau14


	23. Chapter 20

Destiny Of Love 20

Bueno como ya se sabe en el capitulo anterior hice una pregunta y bueno cuando leí review de Ivette-chan-n.n me dio una idea y espero que mi mente la incorpore en este capitulo. Muchas gracias Ivette-chan-n.n y por cierto es verdad Mikan y Tsubasa se encontraran con sus padres pero mas adelante.

En el capitulo anterior

Tu crees que un asesino dejaría rastro-dijo

Pero puede que haya llegado ayuda a tiempo, puede que realmente estén vivos ¿Por qué no puedes creerlo?-dije

Porque no puede ser verdad –dijo

Capitulo 20

POV Mikan

Tsubasa~sempai deberías entenderlo además cuando Mikan se entero tambien dudo mucho y tuvo miedo en decírtelo por tu reacción pero aquí estamos y deberías afrontarle y tomar lo que es real no dejes que lo que es falso domine tu mente porque tus padres están vivos y es real, lo se porque yo y Ryo fuimos enviados a protegerlos a ustedes dos-dijo Suzy

Aunque lo expliques así es difícil de entender o mejor dicho de creer además eres una niña chica al igual que Mikan por lo cual dudo que nos puedas proteger –Dijo Tsubasa

Pero Oniichan compréndelo yo sé que nuestros padres están vivo, yo los vi con mis propios ojos-dije pero de la nada las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas, Tsubasa se acerco a mi con su dedo me seco las lagrimas y me abrazo

Esta ves creeré en lo que estas diciendo pero si esto es una broma será un castigo muy malvado-dijo

Hai –Dije alegremente

Pues entonces que esperamos –Dijo Tsubasa, yo alegremente lo abrace y el me estrecho en sus cálidos brazos

Narumi nos mostro una bella sonrisa pero fue eliminada por un golpe de Reo

No sonrías tanto pareces Gay –Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Eso es lo que es y no se puede esperar menos- Dijo Natsume y se gano una mirada envenenada de mi parte

Narumi~Sensei no es Gay solo es un poco afeminado –dije en su defensa pero fue ya demasiado tarde cuando comprendí que no era defensa

Mikan, muchas gracias por la casi defensa pero ofendió, no soy afeminado ¿ok?-dijo con lagrimas teatrales en los ojos

¿Entonces por donde comenzamos?-Dijo Suzy

Por el principio- dijo Reo

Si queremos saber todo – dijo Misaki~Sempai

Bueno pero ya saben la historia, yo me refería a como comenzamos a buscar a sus padres- dijo Suzy aclarando las cosas

Pero no que estas enviada por ellos para "protegernos"-dije

Si, pero apenas entramos a la academia perdimos el contacto, tenemos unos equipos de rastreo en nuestras habitaciones pero no han servido mucho y cuando realmente funcionan es demasiado tarde, la verdad creo que están defectuosos –Dijo Suzy

¿De que empresa son los equipos?-Dijo Tsubasa

Imai Corporation- Dijo Suzy

Hmmm… dudo que realicen un rembolsó -Dijo Natsume

¿Por qué?-Dijo inocentemente Suzy

Porque Hotaru~chan nunca hace rembolsos- Dije

¿Hotaru?, ¿La chica de cabello corto y que siempre esta leyendo cosas nada interesantes?, ¿La que esta enamorada del lindísimo Ruka Nogi? -Dijo

Jajá, disculpa pero este niño que se llama Ruka Nogi a mi no me gusta-Dijo Hotaru

Si, claro – Dijimos todos y Ruka estaba sonrojado

No me gusta porque lo amo –Dijo Hotaru, como Ruka esta en su mundo Hotaru se acercó y le beso haciendo que el saliera de su mundo

Bueno por si no se dan cuenta es tarde y debemos descansar un poco además Mikan y Misaki están embarazadas y deben estar muy cansadas con todo este estrés –Dijo Tsubasa~sempai

De acuerdo en este caso nosotros volveremos mañana, temprano, muy temprano –Dijo Suzy y se fue seguida por Ryo, luego salieron Narumi y Reo

Wow, que día ¿No? –Dijo Misaki~Sempai

Si ha sido un largo día-Dije sonriéndole

Mujeres solo están embarazadas, están hablando como ancianas-Dijo Tsubasa

Además el día aun no termina –Dijo Natsume tomándome de la mano mientras me arrastraba a la habitación

Natsume, no camines tan rápido –Dije pero no sirvió de mucho

Mikan aun debemos ordenar aquí-Dijo

¿Qué? Claro esto es una broma, tu planeas que una mujer embarazada ordene una inmensa habitación –Dije haciéndole pucheritos

Tsk, no hagas eso es que es muy irresistible y me dan unas ganas de lanzarme sobre ti y comerte a besos –Dijo apartando la mirada

¿Y porque no lo haces? –Dije poniendo frente a el

Estas loca verdad, si hago eso no podría parar y estas embarazada, además Youchi pronto subirá a dormir –Dijo con mucha seriedad

Oh, entonces yo ire al patio a tomar aire fresco-Dije

¿Al patio?- Me dije observándome fijamente

Si, ¿que hay de malo en eso?-Dije

Nada, es solo que afuera hace frio-Dijo

Oh, cierto entonces iré a ver a You~Chan y Aoi~Chan –Le dije, mientras me volteaba pero sus brazos me detuvieron antes de llegar a la puerta

Sabes hoy por la mañana, Tsubasa me dijo que el embarazo podía ser peligroso-Dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en mi hombro

¿Otra vez esta con eso? No debes hacerle caso son puras estupideces-Dije

No lo son, Mikan es verdad investigue el tema y es muy peligroso, sabes que puedes morir en el parto o hasta 42 días después del parto-Dijo

Eso no sucederá jamás-Dije

¿Y si sucede? –Dijo

Ya te lo dije, eso jamás sucederá, yo jamás te dejare solo nunca aunque tenga que desafiar la muerte –Dije mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaba por mis mejillas

Lo se, yo tampoco te dejare jamás, yo por ti cruzaría mares en un barquito de papel, cruzaría el desierto sin agua y te seguiría ha donde sea con tal solo de protegerte –dijo mientras hacia que me volteara y atrapaba mis labios dulcemente

Oniichan aquí hay mucho amor y nada de orden-dijo Aoi~Chan entrando de la mano de You~Chan

¿Y que significa eso?-Dijo Natsume apuntando las manos entrelazadas de You~Chan y Aoi~Chan

Nada es solo que…. –Dijo Aoi quedándose sin palabras para mentir

Nuestras manos estaban frías –Dijo Youchi en su defensa

Bueno, eso no importa, ¿Qué tal si nos ayudan a ordenar para luego poder descansar?-Dije

Hai-Dijeron ambos al Unísono, Natsume tenia cara de hermano celoso, esa cara se podía detectar a muchos kilómetros a la redonda

Natsume, ¿estas celoso de un pequeño niño?-Dije intentando no reírme

¿Yo?, ¿Celoso?, ¿de Youchi?, eso jamás además de los únicos que debo estar celoso es de los hombres que te rodeen y eso incluye a sombra-Dijo abrazándome

Si ustedes se abrazan nosotros tambien queremos estar en el abrazo-Dijo Aoi haciendo pucheros

Si queremos un abrazo de Oso –Dijo Youchi

Vengan aquí-Dijo Natsume, mientras ambos se acercaban para luego estar un buen rato abrazados

To Be Continued

Sé que me demore, pero he salido de vacaciones de invierno, tengo un esguince en el dedo anular y me cuesta escribir pero aquí tengo un nuevo capitulo y espero no tener dificultades en los demás capítulos y tambien espero no atrasarme, esta vez no pondré un plazo para el siguiente capitulo pero aunque no haya plazo subiré mas capítulos.


	24. Chapter 21

Destiny Of Love 21

En el capitulo anterior: Si queremos un abrazo de Oso –Dijo Youchi

Vengan aquí-Dijo Natsume, mientras ambos se acercaban para luego estar un buen rato abrazados

Capitulo 21

POV Natsume

Me desperté por el fuerte ruido que provenía de la puerta principal, mire el reloj y eran las 07:25 Am… ¿Quién diablos llama a esta hora? Ya se alguien que tiene un problema en la cabeza, si ha de tener pocas neuronas, menos de las que tiene Sombra

Natsume… ve a ver quien golpea… no creo que los demás tengan intencion de despertar -Me dijo Mikan

Pero… ¿porque yo? –Dije sin intencion de levantarme

Porque estas despierto –Dijo Mikan cerrando sus bellos ojos

Y tu acaso eres sonámbula – Dije

No, pero estoy embarazada –Dijo Mikan en su defensa

No te aproveches de eso –Dije

No lo hago es solo que no quiero bajar –Dijo volteándose para seguir durmiendo.

Me levante perezosamente, y Salí de la habitación a paso de tortuga pero a medio camino comencé a caminar mas rápido ya que los golpes en la puerta se hacían mas fuertes, llegue a la puerta, cuando supe que lo que decía Suzy no era broma, llego temprano muy temprano.

Vaya al parecer están todos durmiendo –Dijo entrando junto a Ryo

¿Todos?, Oh cierto, yo soy sonámbulo ¿No? – Dije con sarcasmo

Bueno al menos eso pareces, tu cara tiene marcada tu almohada –Dijo Suzy

eeh? Hablabas en serio con lo de temprano Niña –Dijo Sombra quien estaba parado en la escalera

Primero esta niña tiene nombre y es Suzy, segundo yo siempre hablo en serio y tercero deberías lavarte la cara –Dijo riéndose

Pero si ya me la lave –Dijo Sombra

No lo parece –Dijo Ryo

Es verdad aun no se lava la cara –Dijo Misaki acompañada de Mikan, Aoi y Youchi

¿Y los demás? – Dijo Suzy

Son un caso de extrema seriedad, cuesta que despierten, sobre todo Kaname –Dijo Misaki

¿Ya intentaron despertarlos? –Dijo Sombra

Si y no, al menos yo no lo he intentado pero Misaki~Sempai si lo intento y fue un intento fallido –Dijo Mikan con una tierna sonrisa

Si, es imposible despertarlos además Kaname y Yuri dejaron la puerta cerrada –Dijo Misaki

¿y que con eso? –Dijo Ryo

Con llave, dejaron la puerta cerrada con llave –Dijo Misaki

Ok, que tal si los despertamos con un poco de fuego –Dijo mientras unas llamas se encendían en mis manos

Nada de Fuego Natsume –Dijo Mikan mientras anulaba el fuego

¿Qué tal agua? –Dijo Tsubasa

¿Qué tal si primero vemos como abrir la puerta? –Dijo Mikan

Eso seria una gran idea –Dijo Suzy

Yo abriré la puerta –Dijo Ryo

¿Seguro? –Dijo Misaki

Claro, además puedo abrir puertas con lo que sea –Dijo Ryo con superioridad.

Todos subimos las escaleras hasta quedar frente a la habitación de Kaname y Yuri, todos mirábamos la puerta como si fuera una puerta mágica o algo por el estilo.

Bueno –Dijo Ryo mientras introducía un alambre en la cerradura y en unos segundos la puerta se abrió

¿Agua o Fuego? –Dijo Sombra

Que tal ninguno, solo debemos despertarlos no traumarlos –Dijo Mikan

¿Entonces que? –Dijo Sombra

¿Qué tal mi súper Baka~Gun perfeccionado –Dijo Hotaru quien apareció misteriosamente detrás de nosotros

No creo que sea una buena idea –Dijo Misaki, pero Hotaru no lo pensó y golpeo a Kaname y Yuri con su Súper Baka~Gun haciendo que Kaname y Yuri cayeran de la cama, al final creo que esos los traumara mas que el fuego o el agua, al menos el agua solo los despertaría porque estaría congelada y el fuego…. Bueno el fuego haría su trabajo, per el súper Baka~Gun perfeccionado los traumo mas o al menos los traumara si no se levantan pronto.

Kuso, ¿Quién diablos…? –Dijo Kaname pero cayo al ver a Hotaru con su súper Baka~Gun perfeccionado, Yuri por su parte solo atino a sentarse en el suelo tocándose la cabeza

Etto… era el Súper Baka~Gun perfeccionado o agua congelada o Fuego- Dijo Mikan

¿Fuego?, Fue Natsume el que lo propuso ¿Verdad? –Dijo Kaname

Si-Dijo Misaki

Al menos no fue el agua Helada… porque tengo frio –Dijo Yuri

¿Frio?, No lo parece… -Dije, pensando en como Yuri tendría frio si por la noche se escucharon ruidos provenientes de esta habitación

!Natsume¡-Dijo Mikan, sonrojada lo mas seguro es que haya estado hurgando en mi mente y mi pensamiento la haya puesto asi de avergonzada pero se ve tan tierna, me dan ganas de besarla, pero tendría que esperar hasta la noche

¿Qué sucede? –Dije, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella se sonrojaba cada vez mas

Eres un pervertido-Dijo, volteándose.

Eh?... ¿en que estaba pensando este pervertido, Hermanita?-Dijo Sombra mirándome

Eh… Etto… en… nada… creo-Dijo Mikan nerviosa, mientras volvia a mirarme a los ojos

Oh… vamos Mikan sabes que estaba pensando en lo que hicimos anoche… o no te gusto… porque a mi si-Dije mientras sonreía, porque conseguí lo que quería, que Mikan se sonrojara mas… hasta que recibí un golpe en la cara.

¡Natsume!... ¿Qué estas haciendo, Tsubasa?-Dijo Mikan poniéndose a mi lado mientras inspeccionaba el golpe

¿Tsubasa?, ¿ya no me dirás Oniichan? … además estas embarazada y si tienes relaciones le puede afectar al bebe –Dijo Sombra sin saber de lo que hablaba, se notaba que jamás fue con Misaki al Ginecólogo

Porque, diablos golpeas a Natsume sin razón alguna, además anoche no hicimos nada, el solo estaba bromeando, ahora discúlpate- Dijo Mikan

Aun, asi acaso no le basto con dejarte embarazada y tu tambien debería aprender de los errores-Dijo Sombra

¿Errores?, yo no cometí ningún error, el único que comete errores eres tu –Dijo Mikan

Bueno, cálmense los dos-Dijo Misaki

NO! –Dijeron Mikan y Sombra al Unísono

¿No?... Tsubasa, tu y yo tendremos una larga charla esta noche… muy larga –Dijo Misaki mirando fijamente a Sombra

¿Larga… Charla? –Dijo Sombra

Jjajajja… le tienes miedo a su charla –Dijo riéndose Ryo

El le tiene miedo a todo-Dije haciendo énfasis en Todo

Bueno, mejor vámonos y arreglan sus problemas cuando vuelva –Dijo Suzy

Suzy, tiene la razón –Dijo Mikan tomándome la mano, todos salimos directo a la oficina de Narumi, para charlar sobre los padres de Mikan y Sombra, cuando llegamos a la oficina nos abrió la puerta un gay vestido de rosa (Narumi)

¿Rosa?, ¿mañana serán corazoncitos o que?-Dije bromeando

No del todo, mañana será fresas –Dijo el Gay, nos sentamos en unos sofás que allí habían, esperamos un largo rato hasta que llego Reo.

Bueno, pongámonos serios…-dijo Reo

¿porqué? –dijo Mikan

La barrera de Hime~Sama fue manipulada y necesitaremos a todos los miembros de la clase de habilidades peligrosas –dijo Reo

To be Continued


	25. Chapter 22

Destiny Of Love 22

En el capitulo anterior:

Bueno, pongámonos serios…-dijo Reo

¿Por qué? –dijo Mikan

La barrera de Hime~Sama fue manipulada y necesitaremos a todos los miembros de la clase de habilidades peligrosas –dijo Reo

Capitulo 22

POV Mikan

¿La barrera de Hime~Sama?... Solo algunas personas podían manipular la barrera, pero esas personas deberían conocer muy bien al creador de la barrera y saber sus debilidades, solo unas personas sabían debilitar la barrera y esas personas eran, Reo, Narumi, Persona y Mis padres…

¿Porque tienen que estar los miembros de la clase de habilidades peligrosas?-dije

Tienen que proteger el sector para que nada ni nadie entre –Dijo Reo

¿Y porque no lo hacen ustedes?, ya que ustedes son los adultos no nosotros –Dijo Natsume

Pero no somos nosotros los que están en la clase de habilidades peligrosas –Dijo Reo

¿Enserio? Si, tu cantas y todo el mundo hace lo que se te da la gana-Dijo Natsume desafiando a Reo

¿Huh? ¿Me estas desafiando?-Dijo Reo

Basta los dos-Dijo Misaki~Sempai

Ambos miraron a Misaki~Sempai pero al ver el enojo plasmado en su rostro desviaron sus miradas pero cuando se encontraron ambos se miraron con enojo, me encanta cuando mi Natsume se comporta de esa forma… lo hace ver tan sexy

Todos aquí vinimos a hablar sobre, lo que esta sucediendo y todo nos lleva a solo unas personas –Dijo Narumi

¿A que te refieres? –Dijo Tsubasa

Mikan, ¿Tu sabes a lo que me refiero?-Dijo Narumi, yo baje la mirada y asentí

Todo nos lleva a mama y papa, pero que quieren hacer ellos, porque manipularon la barrera de Hime~Sama, si lo que quieren es que nosotros regresemos con ellos, ¿porque no pueden venir como personas normales y decir "Hijos hemos vuelto, para que seamos una familia nuevamente"'? ¿Porque no pueden llegar a decir eso?, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieren aquí?, Tsubasa y yo estuvimos pensando todo este tiempo que nuestros padres estaban muertos, pero ahora nos fijamos que realmente están vivos, pero no vienen a buscarnos para volver a ser una familia como lo éramos antes- Dije entre lagrimas, Tsubasa se acercó y me abrazo protectoramente

Sus padres no están aquí por ustedes, es mas ellos no sabían que estarían en esta academia, hay una de estas academias en cada uno de los países del mundo, pero ellos no pensaron que estaría justo en esta cuando el peligro, esta aquí en Japón, ellos pensaban que quizás estarían en alguno otro país, cuando Mikan y Tsubasa salieron de la academia para poder tomar venganza fue cuando, sus padres supieron que seguían en Japón y esa es la razón por la cual nosotros dos estamos aquí –Dijo Suzy, el miedo me estaba inundando, no sabia que querían realmente mis padres aquí en la academia, porque no llegan a buscarnos, aunque si mis padres llegan, con que cara los podre mirar y decirles "Mama, papa van a ser abuelos" pero supongo que Tsubasa esta en las mismas, pero aun así el miedo me inundaba, mis pies actuaron por si solos y salí corriendo de la habitación, lo único que escuche fue a Misaki~Sempai gritando que volviera y los pasos de Natsume y Tsubasa corriendo detrás de mi, inconscientemente utilice mi Alice de Teletransportación y llegue a un gran árbol, cerca del bosque, me adentre en el bosque, camine sin rumbo alguno, un sonido en mi espalda me hizo voltear, divise la sombra de una persona corriendo a través de los arboles, un impulso me hizo correr detrás de la sombre, la persona volteo para ver y yo pare en seco, no lo podía creer, las lagrimas salían por si sola, unos brazos me rodearon, yo me voltee y abrace al dueño de esos fuertes brazos, me puso sobre su pecho, llore, llore y llore…

Natsume, jamás te alejes de mi…-Dije entre lagrimas, el me tomo el rostro y me beso tiernamente

Jamás, me alejare de ti, estaré siempre junto a ti, seremos felices tu, nuestro bebe y yo, nada ni nadie nos separara y enfrentaremos todo juntos-Dijo abrazándome, estuvimos por unos minutos abrazándome, hasta que llegaron los demás.

Mikan, ¿porque diablos hiciste eso?-Dijo Reo

¿El que?-Dije yo

Arrancar-Dijo Tsubasa

Eso… yo… no lo se, solo corrí-Dije avergonzada

Ahora dinos, ¿Por qué estas llorando?-Dijo Misaki~Sempai

Por… nada, estoy llorando porque tenia ganas de llorar-Dije, Natsume me miro como si me estuviera regañando

Bueno que tal si, dejamos la conversación para mañana cuando todos estemos, mejor o al menos hasta que Mikan descanse un poco, se ve tensa-Dijo Narumi, yo mire a Narumi, comencé a mirar a los demas y mi mirada termino entre la oscuridad de los arboles habían sombras, dos personas…mama, papa… mi mirada seguía en aquellas sombras, hasta que todo se puso borroso, oscuro, no escuchaba bien, Natsume me estaba diciendo algo pero no lo podía escuchar del todo, las sombras ya no estaban.

Me desperté pero ya no estaba en el Bosque, estaba en la habitación, Natsume estaba recostado junto a mi, Youchi y Aoi estaban junto a Natsume, me levante cuidadosamente, la comienzo cuando me puse de pie me tambaleé un poco, vi la hora y eran las 1AM, necesitaba hablar con alguien, ¿Tsubasa?, ¿Natsume?, ¿Kaname~Sempai?, ¿Ruka?... iré a hablar con Misaki~Sempai, camine por las puertas, llegue a la habitación de Misaki~Sempai y Tsubasa, abrí la puerta cuidadosamente, vi a Misaki durmiendo, Tsubasa la estaba abrazando, me acerque a Misaki~Sempai y la desperté, ella abrió los ojos perezosamente

¿Mikan?-Dijo

¿Podemos hablar?-Le dije

Claro-Dijo, salió de la cama, se puso pantuflas y una bata, bajamos a la primera planta, entramos a la cocina y nos sentamos en la mesa pequeña que había allí

Hoy… vi a mi madre –Le dije y al parecer ella se sorprendió

¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Tsubasa o a Natsume?-Me dijo mirándome fijamente

No lo se, no quería preocuparlos mas, supongo-Dije bajando la mirada

Pero eso es algo importante, deberías habérselo dicho, al menos a Tsubasa, recuerda que el tambien esta pasando por lo mismo que tu Mikan, es tu hermano-Dijo

Lo se pero, ¿Qué crees que hará el si ve a nuestros padres?-Dije

Lo que una persona que no ve a sus padres hace, ¿Cómo puedes reaccionar tan pacíficamente?-Dijo Misaki~Sempai

TO BE CONTINUE


	26. Nota de la autora xDD

Nota

Informo que dejare Destiny Of Love por un tiempo para poder comenzar con otros Fics... aunque en cualquier momento puedo subir algun cap, pero dudo que sea seguido, puede que tome tiempo actualizar, al igual que con los otros fics ya que en el cole estan empezando las pruebas TT_TT pero falta poco para vacaciones :3


	27. Chapter 23

Destiny Of Love 23

En el capitulo anterior:

¿Mikan?-Dijo

¿Podemos hablar?-Le dije

Claro-Dijo, salió de la cama, se puso pantuflas y una bata, bajamos a la primera planta, entramos a la cocina y nos sentamos en la mesa pequeña que había allí

Hoy… vi a mi madre –Le dije y al parecer ella se sorprendió

Cap 23

Luego de hablar con Misaki-Sempai volví silenciosamente a la habitación, ver a Natsume allí durmiendo como un verdadero ángel hizo que una de mis manos viajara inconscientemente hacia mi vientre,nuestro bebe, sonaba tan lindo...nuestro.

¿Sucede algo Mikan?- la voz de Natsume me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

No sucede nada, solo pensaba...sera lindo tener a nuestro bebe aquí, en nuestros brazos- dije melancólicamente, Natsume camino hasta mi, me hizo voltear para quedar ambos frente al espejo, sus manos sobre mi vientre mientras respiraba sobre mi cuello.

Volvamos a dormir, aun es temprano- Asentí y volvimos a la cama, Natsume me atrajo hacia su pecho "Te amo" le susurre antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté al escuchar con el sonido del agua proveniente del baño,mire a la cama y faltaba Aoi, me levante sin hacer ruido pero antes de estar totalmente de pie unos mareos y nauseas me inundaron, corrí hacia el baño por suerte Aoi había dejado la puerta sin seguridad, la vi dar un pequeño saltito al verme entrar y su rostro palideció.

¿Mikan?- Dijo una asustada Aoi al verme arrodillada junto al water, se acerco y tomo mi cabello despejando mi cara mientras que con su otra mano trazaba círculos invisibles en mi espalda, las arcadas cada vez eran menores, cuando por fin termine de vomitar todo lo que había comido ayer Aoi me miro con la preocupación plasmada en sus bellos ojos carmesí.

Son solo efectos del embarazo- Dije tranquilizándola mientras me acercaba a buscar mi cepillo de dientes y enjuague bucal.

Debo decirle a mi Onii-San?- Dijo mirándome inocentemente mientras miraba sus manos.

No creo que sea necesario pero igual puedes decírselo si eso te tranquiliza- termine de cepillar mis dientes, el sabor a menta en mi boca se sentía bien. Salí del baño camino al balcón, la brisa sobre mi piel hizo que se me erizaran los pelos de mis brazos, hoy le de iría Tsubasa-Nii sobre lo ocurrido ayer en el bosque, por acto de reflejo me voltee al sentir a alguien detrás, Natsume estaba mirándome preocupado, me examinaba como si algo en mi no estuviera bien

Supongo que Aoi ya te lo dijo- Asintió bruscamente

Sabes, es normal que suceda es uno de los efectos del embarazo- le mencione pero el seguía con esa mirada de preocupación

Deberías haberme despertado- Baje mi mirada avergonzada, si el tenia razón, debí haberlo despertado.

Natsume yo...- intente decir pero el me interrumpió

Yo estaré allí para todo, ustedes son lo mas importante para mi- Me acerque a el y me puso de puntitas para darle un beso en su mejilla, estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación pero Natsume me detuvo estrechándome en sus brazos, mientras esparcía besos por todo mi rostro hasta devorar mis labios.

Búsquense una habitación- Dijo Tsubasa-nii

Estamos en nuestra habitación maldita sombra-Dijo Natsume con enojo al ver que mi hermano nos había interrumpido

Estas pervirtiendo a mi hermanita maldito Kuro Neko- me estremecí al escuchar el nombre que usaba Natsume en las misiones

Ahora dinos a que se debe tu estúpida interrupción, Sombra- Natsume

lo miro enojado

Misaki dijo que Mikan necesita decirme algo importante así que déjanos solos- Sono a orden, Natsume rodó sus ojos.

¿Porque no llevas a Aoi y You-chan a desayunar? -Le dije a Natsume y el salio de la habitación sin antes darle una mirada de odio a Tsubasa-Nii, realmente se que se quieren en el fondo, muuuuuuuuuy en el fondo

Ahora Mikan, que es lo tan importante-Dijo Tsubasa-Nii mirándome, me arme de valor y me dispuse a decirle

En el bosque...ayer los vi.-Dije mirando el suelo

¿A...a quien? - dijo titubeando

A nuestros padres, ayer los vi en el bosque- Dije pensando en porque se había puesto nervioso

!¿por que no lo dijiste?!- Por cada palabra alzaba mas la voz,

Yo...tenia miedo.-Dije mirando mis manos

Aun así debiste decírmelo, no debiste actuar egoistamente- las lagrimas ardían en mis ojos, no quería llorar... pestañee para intentar evitar que las lagrimas cayeran pero fue inevitable, Tsubasa-nii salio enojado cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe, fui al baño y llena la tina poniéndole pétalos d rosa, hace tiempo que no tomaba baños así, necesitaba uno para relajarme, al meterme cerré mis ojos olvidando todo, abrí mis ojos al sentir que el agua ya estaba helada...¿cuanto tiempo llevaba? no lo se!.

me envolví en una toalla, al pasar frente al espejo me detuve inmediatamente al ver mis labios de un tono morado; salí del baño, Natsume estaba en la cama mirando el techo con las manos detrás de la cabeza, en esa pose se veía tan sexy, su polera se había subido un poco así logre ver una parte de la V que se forma en su abdomen, me mordí el labio tan fuerte que juro podría haber salido sangre, el viento entrar por la puerta del balcón hizo que mis dientes comenzara a castañear y a pesar de que creí que el sonido de mis dientes chocando había pasado desapercibido no fue así, Natsume se sentó en la cama mirándome fijamente con su mirada carmesí.

Mikan estas pálida- lo mire fijamente mientras me acercaba a el.

Es solo que hace frió, me abrazo haciendo que yo quedara sobre el, me beso y luego hizo que mi cabeza reposara en su pecho.

Conmigo nunca tendrás frió- dijo ronroneando

!Natsume¡- grite sonrojandome

No grites, lunares- sentí que ya no podía sonrojarme mas, estaba luchando contra una manzana y creo que le gane, gracias a Dios que antes de salir del baño me había puesto ropa interior porque me abría sonrojado muchísimo mas, comenzó a depositar beso desde mis labios bajando hasta mi vientre

En el proximo episodio:

¿A que te refieres?- sabia exactamente a que se refería pero quería escucharlo de el.

A que esto debería haber sucedido unos años mas adelante, aun somos jóvenes esperaba tener hijos contigo pero cuando fuéramos mas grandes- dijo bruscamente

¿Tu...te arrepientes? -Dije, sentí lagrimas en mis ojos pero intente detenerlas, fueron intentos en vano.

Si, mierda, no Mikan...yo solo-las lagrimas brotaban cada vez mas.

To be continued

Nota de la escrito: realmente lo siento, no había actualizado en un Buuuuen tiempo, pero estoy de vuelta quizás no actualice mucho pero al menos tendrán uno o dos episodio al mes, los episodios no serán tan largos pero así lo haré para desarrollar mejor la historia


End file.
